Very Strange Twists of Fate
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: SEQUEL TO HARRY AND THE POTTER TWINS! 5 years after Harry got the twins, What lies in store for Harry and the twins? And what new characters will we meet?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello again! Ok this is the _SEQUEL to Harry and the "Potter" Twins.  Ok I'll talk more at the end._**

**Very Strange Twists of Fate**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Harry was awoken by multiple giggles and someone tickling his feet. "Grrrr!" He growled at the two 5 year olds at the end of his bed. The two smiled innocent (more like guilty!) smiles at him. "Morning Daddy!" they chorused together.**

**          "Children! Leave your father alone!" came a voice from another room.**

**          "But Mommy!" Started Elizabeth Potter.**

**          "You said to wake him up!" finished her twin Scott Potter.**

**          "Virginia Weasley!" Harry yelled at his fiancée in mock-anger.**

**          "Yes dear?" She asked innocently, walking into their bedroom.**

**          "Grrrr!" Harry growled again.**

**          Everyone just laughed at him.**

**          "Ok come on Mr. Lazy. Get up! Tiff, Draco, Ron, Hermi, Si, Bella, Remus, Kaylz, Marc, Lacey, Josh, Veronica, Alyssa and Andrew are coming over soon." She exclaimed, slightly short of breath.**

**          "They are? Why?" Harry asked in confusion.**

**          "Papa! You silly! It's-" Started a giggling Elizabeth.**

**          "Your Birthday!" Finished a giggling Scott.**

**          "Woops! My mistake!" Harry exclaimed chuckling.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**          "Happy Birthday!" Everyone exclaimed, coming all together, as if it was planned(which of course it was!). Harry smiled. "Thanks!" He replied, his emerald green eyes dancing in excitement.**

**          "Havvey Birfday Uncy Hawy!" Exclaimed four voices. Harry looked down to see four 4 year olds hugging him 'round the middle. "Why thank you!" Harry exclaimed. **

**          Alyssa Gemini Lupin and her brother Andrew Derrick Lupin were Kayleigh and Remus' kids. Alyssa had light sandy brown hair, with blonde streaks, that reaches to her waist.  Her eyes were the same colour eyes as her father, brown with flecks of gold. Andrew had the same hair, but he had his mother's greenish-yellow eyes.**

**          Josh James Remus Black and his adopted sister Veronica Lillian Black were Sirius and Bella's children. Josh had black hair like his father and his mother's purple eyes. Veronica, had auburn hair that reaches just a little past her shoulders. **

**          After all the "Happy Birthday's" and the "Thank you's!", they had cake and opened presents. And it only ended when Josh almost fell asleep eating his 5th piece of cake.**

**          "See you guys later!" Harry called, waving as everyone left. **

**~&*~&*~&*~&*_1 Month Later, at Harry and Ginny's Wedding&*~&*~&*~&*_**

**          "What if she changes her mind? What if-" " Harry! Shut up! She loves you and she's going to be there!" Ron yelled, sick of Harry's nervous chatter.**

**          "Really!" Remus exclaimed, also fed up with his chatter.**

**          "Yup! Sheesh! You are worse than me, Remus and Ron were! Put together too!" Sirius exclaimed, although more cheerfully than the rest.**

**          "Oh shut up!" Harry replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**          Harry stood nervously at the alter, shifting his feet.**

**          As the music started, he smiled, watching Elizabeth placing the flowers along the aisle. Then he watched as the Trespassers(minus him), Remus and Sirius escort their wives/girlfriends, respectively, down the aisle.**

**          Then the music changed.**

**          Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of Ginny and Arthur walking sown the aisle. Well more like the sight of Ginny.**

**          She was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps. The dress also had hints of light yellow and blue. Her fiery red curls were put up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging down.**

**          She smiled nervously at Harry as she came closer to the alter.**

**          As Harry took Ginny from her father, Arthur smiled up at Harry. He knew Harry wouldn't hurt his baby girl.**

**          Arthur hurried over to his seat beside his wife, the ceremony started.**

**          "We are gathered here today to join these two people in Holy Matrimony" Dumbledore started.**

**          As Dumbledore continued, Harry found himself lost in Ginny's eyes. Well until Ron nudged him.**

**          "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Miss Virginia Alexandra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes.**

**          "I do." Harry replied with no hesitation at all.**

**          "And do you, Virginia Alexandra Weasley, take Mr. Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked, a grin spread across his face.**

**          "I do." Ginny replied just as fast, if faster, as Harry.**

**          "The rings please?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.**

**          Scott moved forward from his position by Harry's side to give them each their rings. Harry slid Ginny's ring on her finger and vice versa.**

**          "I know pronounce you man and wife!" Dumbledore exclaimed.**

**          Harry lifted her veil and then they had their first kiss as man and wife.**

**          "I'm pleased to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes shining.**

**          Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, and then they headed out to meet all their friends. **

**          Two hours, many pats on the backs and Congrats later, Harry and Ginny were starting to tire out. **

**          They were just thinking of leaving when the song they'd first danced to came on. As the words started to play they both got up and started to dance.**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

**When the chorus came on, Ginny sang softly along with the music. As they were gazing into each other's eyes, they forgot about everyone else in the room.**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

**          As Harry and Ginny swayed to the music, everyone else stopped to watch the happy couple. They looked so happy.**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
  
___

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

**    _Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_**

**          As the last line of the song played, everyone heard a commotion at the door. Harry was jerked back to reality very quickly. As he listened carefully, he heard more than enough to know what he had to do.**

**          "Everyone get out of the building!" Harry yelled, after putting up a silencing charm so anyone outside wouldn't hear.**

**          When everyone just shot Harry a confused glance, he got fed up. "MOVE!" He yelled. "I'm not joking! There's something out there that wants someone in _here!" He finished._**

**          As everyone took this in, they started to panic.**

**          "SHUT UP!" Harry roared. "Thank you. Now all children and their mother's out first! Then everyone else can go." Harry commanded. As people started to protest, Harry held up his hand. "NO! I mean it! Move now or else I'll make you! Understood?" Harry commanded again. **

**          Ten minutes later, when almost everyone was out, the Great Hall door broke down.**

**          "Shit!" Harry exclaimed. "Ok if you can duel, get your but over here and help me! If not… GET OUT!" He finished.**

**          When everyone was all ordered up, Harry stepped in front of everyone slightly.**

**          "What do you want with us?" Harry asked the people who'd broken down the door.**

**          "We want revenge! Revenge for our Master!" One person exclaimed, reminding Harry forcefully of Gollum from Lord of the Rings.**

**          "Master? You called that…_thing_ a Master?" Harry asked, amusement etched in his voice.**

**          After several insults being thrown back and forth, someone must have finally gotten fed up. As a curse was shot at Harry, he had the intelligence to deflect it. **

**          As the curses were shot back and forth, many of Harry's men were taken down. Until it was just Harry and another. Harry was thankful now, that he'd sent every one of his friends ahead.**

**          Harry's last man lasted an hour, but he was suddenly shot by the killing curse.**

**          Harry started sending curses and hexes faster and harder than ever, wanting to get revenge for all those lives that had been taken.**

**          "Nuf si uoy gnillik!" Someone yelled. And that's all Harry remembered, as everything went black.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**          Harry awoke a couple of hours later, to hear people running around searching for their loved ones.**

**          "Harry!" He heard Ginny shriek when she spotted him trying to stand up.**

**          "Wha? What happened?" He asked.**

**          "Oh Honey! We don't know! You're the only one that does! All the other's d-d-d-died!" She wailed.**

**          Harry looked shocked. _They all died? How? No! they couldn't have!_ Harry thought, panicked.**

**          When everyone else joined them, they all tried to calm him down. **

**          "S'all my fault! Should have made them leave!" He said over and over again.**

**          "Hush Hun. It's not your fault!" Ginny would reply.**

**          An hour later the minister and a couple of Aurors showed up. After having the situation explained to him, Fudge had a private chat with the Aurors.**

**          Suddenly 2 Aurors came over to where they were sitting/standing.**

**          "Harry Potter?" One asked. "You are under arrest for the murder of the people you see laying dead before you." The second one continued, after seeing Harry was there.**

**          "Uhm Excuse me?" Asked Tiffany, while everyone else was to shocked to speak. **

**          "Ma'am this has nothing to do with you." The first Auror said.**

**          "Like Hell it doesn't!" She exclaimed. Then she got an idea.**

**          "Fudge! I need to talk to you!" She yelled, turning and walking up to him.**

**          "Didn't I tell you, not to put my brother in Azkaban?" She demanded, blue eyes flashing. **

**          "You cant do anything to me!" Fudge exclaimed, sounding quite pompous.**

**          "You wanna bet?" She asked dangerously. **

**          Tiffany was just about to curse Fudge, when 2 more Aurors, started to escort her away.**

**          "I'll get you, you stupid son of a-" The rest of Tiffany's yell was muffled by one of the Aurors hands.**

**          "Hey! Get your hands off her!" Draco yelled at the Aurors. He two was escorted away, but because he had punched one of the Aurors in the face.**

**          Meanwhile, Harry was being taken away to Azkaban. He struggled at first, but he eventually stopped. The Aurors practically had to drag him, because he wouldn't move at all.**

**          The only time he moved again, was to turn around. But not to run away.**

**          'I Love you!' He mouthed to Ginny, who was standing there, paralyzed by shock. **

**          This simple action, knocked her back to reality.**

**          "NO! You cant take him! Give him back. He didn't do anything!" She screamed, running after them.**

**          But before she could reach them, she was blocked by more Aurors.**

**          "Harry! I love you!" She screamed, tears falling as they brought him away.**

**          "Daddy? Daddy! Where's my daddy!" wailed Elizabeth.**

**          "I want my daddy!" Screamed Scott, right beside Elizabeth.**

**          Suddenly an Auror came up to them.**

**          "Kids, who's your daddy?" He asked, though he had a fair idea because of their looks.**

**          "Harry Potter" they said together.**

**          "Well, the thing is, your father did something bad, and so he had to go somewhere that holds bad people." Explained the Auror.**

**          "NO!" Yelled Ginny, who'd been listening the whole time. "Don't tell them anything! You didn't know Harry! He never would have done something like that!" She cried, outraged.**

**          "Babies, come here." She said. **

**          "The minister thinks your daddy did something wrong. I disagree with him. Your daddy would never do what they say he did. You remember how daddy told you about Azkaban right? Well that's where they sent him." She explained, after they'd come over to her.**

**          The Auror who had talked to them, just looked shocked. "You openly defy the Minister?" he asked.**

**          Ginny turned her sapphire blue eyes to look at him. She didn't need to say anything, the fire in her eyes said it all.**

**          "Ma'am you do know that's against the law right?" he asked, slightly curious to who this was.**

**          "Does it look like I care? Besides I'm leaving this country until they get a better Minister." Ginny stated.**

**          With that she turned on her heal and walked over to the group, one child's hand in each of hers.**

**          When Ginny was in the middle of explaining what she was going to do to everyone, the Auror ran over.**

**          "Sorry to interrupt you ma'am, but I wanted to know something. What's your name?" He asked**

**          "Virginia Weasley-Potter" She replied, proud ness and love mixing inside her voice.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**          That night, when Ginny came home from house searching, she found the twins huddled up on the couch, a picture of their father in between them.**

            **_Oh babies _****she thought _I miss him too._**

**After tucking them into bed, and thanking Ron and Hermi, who'd watched them, she sat exhausted on the couch.**

**_          I can't believe I'm doing this! I love it here! But how can I live here, when they have put another innocent man in Azkaban? Well at least I found somewhere. I just hope the twins will like Canada._**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**A/N So how was it? I know it took long, but I needed a break from writing before, and then I couldn't think of anything. Well just not some of the minor details.**

**Oh and if I screwed up the wedding IM SORRY!!**

**Ok uhm what else do I need?? OH**

**Disclaimer: Any character you do not recognize from this story is MINE!! Ok the song was _Concrete Angel_ by Martina McBride. That doesn't belong to me either, my names not Martina McBride.**

**Oh and if you weren't listening at the beginning of the chapter and you are now:**

**This is the _SEQUEL _to Harry and the "Potter" Twins.**

** This was one of my longer chapters, and their all going to be this long, and so they may take longer than my last story! Sorry for any inconvenience! **

**Um I don't think I have anything else to say except, that if you want to know when I update give me your e-mail.**

**Oh and review pretty pleases!!**

**Lots 'o' Luv & Muahz**

**                                      Jenny **


	2. 5 Years Later

                        **Very Strange Twists of Fate**

**Chapter 1: 6 Years Later**

**~*&Recap~*&**

**_ I can't believe I'm doing this! I love it here! But how can I live here, when they have put another innocent man in Azkaban? Well at least I found somewhere. I just hope the twins will like Canada._**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*5 Years Later~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&**

***~&***

**          "Mom! Holly and Mark are bugging me!" Yelled a voice, that sounded like a little girl.**

**          Ginny sighed. _I'm still wondering why I had to adopt Mariah, Christina, Holly and Mark!_**

**          "Mommy!" A little voice wailed, accompanied by a little girl running into the room. "What is it Lily-Flower?" Ginny asked the red-headed little girl in front of her. "Mommy! I fell and scraped my knee!" The little girl wailed.**

**          After taking care of Lily's knee, Ginny took her 5 year old into the living room. As soon as Ginny sat on the couch, she was surrounded by animals and children. **

**          Ginny smiled down at her children. Although they weren't her blood (well except for Lily), she loved them like they were. Now she could remember why she had adopted them.**

**~&*Flashback*&~**

**          "Well Mrs. Weasley-Potter, I am pleased to tell you, that you are pregnant!" Announced the doctor. Ginny just sat there for a moment. _Me? Pregnant? Oh my gosh! It must have been that week just before the wedding!_ Ginny groaned.**

**          "What's wrong dear?" The doctor asked.**

**          "Well, my husbands in jail, and I already have 2 5 year olds! How am I going to be able to take care of them all?" Ginny said, bursting into tears.**

**          "Oh dear! Well if you don't want the baby, you can have an abortion, or you could put him/her up for adoption." The doctor suggested.**

**          "Oh! No! Never, ever, ever! He/She will be the only thing of Harry that I can keep!" Ginny cried, panicking at the idea's.**

**          "I thought you already had 2 5 year olds though? Wouldn't they remind you of him?" The doctor asked politely. **

**          "Yes but they were adopted!" Ginny said.**

**          After almost an hour of going over the pro's and con's, Ginny had decided to keep her baby. She'd also decided that she wanted to adopt more children. **

**          She'd decided that she wanted a big family. While growing up, even though her family lacked money, her family never lacked love. Everyone in her family had always been close.**

**          After having Lily, Ginny had decided to go into hiding. She had read the paper that morning, and it had talked about repeated killings, that had unknown causes of death. She knew that if they found out about her, Lily, Elizabeth and Scott, then they'd be next.**

**          She changed everything about her. Her appearance, her name, her address, she'd even stopped owling her friends. She know had long black hair, that reached her waist(her normal length), dark brown eyes and bits of freckles(She'd grown out of hers). Her name was now Margaret Jackie Haverstock. She'd moved across town, to a bigger house. **

**          After settling in, she'd gone down to the adoption agency. There she'd found out that the maximum amount of children she could adopt, was 5.**

**          She had adopted a pair of twins and two 3 year olds. The twins were a year and a half old, and each had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They were named Mark and Holly. **

**The 3 year olds, were total opposites. Mariah had red hair, and brown eyes. She was always smiling and giggling. **

**Christina on the other hand, had _really light blonde hair. Her hair was so light, she it looked white. Her eyes, were the strangest though. They were a purplish black. They reminded Ginny so much of Arabella. Her attitude was also the opposite of Mariah's. Christina was very timid. She was jumpy, and her eyes held the wisdom of someone at least twice her age._**

**          Christina had been abused since she was born. She had only been rescued a month before Ginny adopted her, so she still had some bruises. When Ginny had seen them, she had wanted to go to the person who'd done this and Avada them!**

**          She knew she couldn't though. Despite the fact that she wanted to. She couldn't. It would blow her cover and she didn't want that to happen. Plus if she did, what would happen to her babies?**

**          After only a few short weeks, Ginny loved them all as if they were her own. **

**~&*End Flashback~&***

**          "Mom?" Came a voice beside Ginny. Ginny looked down to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking up at her. She smiled down at her "son".**

**          "Yes Scott?" She asked. "Oh nothing, you were just kind of spacing out." Replied the 10 year old.**

**          Ginny smiled down at her son. He always acted older than he really was. He was just like Harry. And since he was the oldest guy, he took it as his responsibility to take care of her and the other children.**

**          Scott looked exactly like Harry had when he was 11. Except that Scott was taller, and more filled out. Not fat, but not extremely skinny either. He also had blue eyes instead of green.**

**          When Ginny felt someone lay their head on her shoulder, she looked down to see her daughter, Scott's twin, Elizabeth. _She must have fallen asleep _Ginny thought.**

**          Elizabeth had also grown up. She looked like Ginny had, except she had green eyes and not blue. Her hair is also longer, it reaches to her waist. Elizabeth was a happy-go-lucky child. The only thing that could bring her down, was mention of Harry.**

**          Neither of them could remember their dad that much, but Ginny always told them about him. There were pictures of him, and everyone else on their walls, so they knew each person by sight.**

**          Ginny's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone tripping on something, when they came through the door. Ginny looked up to see her 13 year old daughter Katlyn trip over one of Mark's toys.**

**          "Sorry Mrs. H" She said.**

**          Ginny sighed in frustration. She had adopted Katlyn 3 of months ago. Katlyn had had a hard past.**

** Just a couple of 5 ago, she'd been rescued from her father's house. Her mother had died giving birth, and her father resented her for it. He treated her like a slave, and beat her. He even paid someone to come and order her around. The man also raped her. He thought it would be funny. And her father didn't even care. **

**No one knew about what had happened to Katlyn at home. She wore long shirts to cover up her bruises so no one could see them.**

**But one day she finally couldn't take it anymore. She confessed to her Headmaster about the things that went on at home.**

**When the child care service people came to her house, they found Katlyn being hit with a whip for not doing the dishes fast enough.**

**They'd also found out that Katlyn was pregnant. She wanted to keep the baby, because even though she didn't like the father, this baby was a part of her.**

**When Ginny had read Katlyn's file, she knew she needed to help her. In some odd way Katlyn reminded her of Harry. Harry had grown up with awful parent figures, and so had Katlyn. **

**She also reminded her off her ****favourite**** song. It was the song she and Harry had first danced to. Concrete Angel.**

**Ginny had tried her best to get Katlyn to come out of her shell. She told Katy(As she preferred) stories of her childhood. Or stories of Harry.**

**But Katy still insisted on calling her 'Mrs. H' or 'Mrs. Haverstock'.**

**She knew that her real last name was Weasley-Potter, but she insisted that they all keep up the disguise.**

**"It's ok Katy." Ginny replied. "Oh and please! Call me Ginny, Margaret or Maggie! Please! Mrs. H makes me feel old!" Ginny said, laughter evident in her voice.**

**"Ok" Katy replied with a small smile. It seemed that she was coming out of her shell. Slowly, but surely.**

**"OK, come on Munchkinz time for bed!" Ginny said, waking up Elizabeth and Lily ,who'd fallen asleep in her lap. **

**          After all the kids were tucked into bed, Ginny gave them each a customary kiss on the forehead. Ever since the older twins were little it had become a tradition.**

**          But when Ginny came into Katlyn's room, Katlyn just looked up at her confused. She still hadn't gotten used to the whole motherly figure thing. **

**          Ginny smiled at her. "Well do you want your kiss good night?" Ginny asked teasingly. Katy smiled up at her, and nodded her head.**

**          After Katy fell asleep, Ginny walked out onto the balcony in her room. She stared up at the stars, thinking of the past.**

**          _I wonder how everyone is? She thought. __Do they miss me? Maybe I should have told them about Katlyn, Mark, Holly, Christina, Mariah and, most of all, Lily. Or at least sent them a picture. _**

**          Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by an owl hoot. She turned to see a snowy owl sitting on the railing beside her. **

**          "H-Hedwig?" Ginny asked cautiously. Hedwig had stayed with Ron and Hermione, because Ginny didn't want anyone to be suspicious.**

**          The owl hooted in consent. Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes, when she remembered all the times Harry had sent her love notes, sometimes even in the middle of her classes!**

**          Hedwig hooted again, this time more impatiently. "Oh dear! I'm sorry sweetheart! Come in I'll get  you something to eat." Ginny exclaimed, using her old nickname.**

**          Ginny gave Hedwig a bowl of water, a some left over Kraft dinner from supper. As Hedwig ate and drank, Ginny opened the letter.**

**_Dear Ginny,_**

**_          I hope this makes it to you. Everyone's worried about you. When you stopped writing, we all thought something had happened. Well this letter is to let you know, that we have a new Minister now! You'll never guess who got it! Our new Minister is….ME! Me! I'm so happy! We've had so many people try for it, and they all lost. Most people were doing it for Harry. Heck even Draco tried! Well he didn't do it for Harry. He did it for Tiff. She's been so depressed. We really need you back! You and the twins! And Harry's going to need you too! He's getting out of Azkaban in a couple of weeks. So please, PLEASE come home! We need you here!_**

**_Love you and miss you,_**

**_                                      Hermione Granger-Weasley._******

**          Ginny was in shock! _Harry's going to be free!_ She yelled in her head.**

**          Suddenly she yelled. "Thank Merlin!" She yelled, forgetting about everyone else in the house.**

**          "Mrs. H?" Came a voice from the doorway. Ginny turned to see all her children standing n the doorway, looking very confused.**

**          Ginny gave a dazzling smile. "Hermione's become Minster! She's setting Harry free!" She cried joyously. **

**          Everyone smiled. "Yay! Daddy's going to be free!" Yelled Lily, dancing around the room. **

**          And then before you knew it, everyone was dancing, laughing for no apparent reason besides just being happy.**

**          When the kids went back to bed, Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and started her reply.**

**          AS she read it over, she knew that it was exactly what she wanted to say.**

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_Congratulations! I'm sorry I stopped writing, but I was afraid. Where I live, the Death Eater attacks had started again, so I started a new life. I changed my name, my appearance and my family members. I never told anyone, but you're my best friend, and I need you to warn everyone. I had a child. She's Harry's of course! She is an angel. Her names Lily, She has my red hair, but Harry's green eyes. But she's not the only new addition. I adopted 5 kids. Katlyn,13, Mariah,9, Christina,9, Mark, 6, and Holly also 6. Katlyn has dark brown hair, with blonde streaks, and yellowish-greenish-brown eyes(cat eyes). She was raped, and is now 5 months pregnant, so don't be surprised, of how she treats the kids, and how much she eats or her funny tastes. I need you to warn the guys to be careful around her and Christina. Oh and she is magical, I think they all are. Mariah has red hair, and brown eyes. She's a happy-go-lucky kid, unless you insult one of her sister's or brothers. If you can believe it or not, she's been almost expelled 5 times for beating up people, who made fun of one of the other kids! Then there's Christina. She has extremely light blonde hair, and purplish black eyes. She was abused before I adopted her, so she doesn't like men, or loud noises. She sometimes acts older than her age, but she makes up for it when she's around Riah and the others. If you haven't figured it out yet, Riah and 'Tina are really close. They're not blood related though. Then there's Mark and Holly. They are twins I adopted when they were a year and a half old. They have dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Although at the moment Mark wants to die his hair blue! He's a crazy one he is. Holly is too. They stick up for each other though. And Mark is especially protective of Holly. He doesn't let any one near her, unless he's checked them out yet. Oh and I still have Elizabeth and Scott. Scott, is just like Harry. He acts older than he is, and takes it as his responsibility to watch after us all. He's even protective of Katy! He looks just like Harry did at 11, except that he has blue eyes, and he's more filled out. Then there's Elizabeth. She looks like me, except the hair and eyes. Her hair reaches to her _****waist_ and she has Harry's emerald eyes. She's also a happy-go-lucky kid. Well unless any one mention's Harry. They can both still remember him you know? I feel bad for them sometimes, 'cause I know what it feels like._**

**_          I will be coming back. All my kids want to, and so do I. But I have to go to the adoption agency and fill out some forms. And I have to talk to the teachers at the kids schools, and my boss. I'll be there in a month, 2 at the latest._**

**_With Love,_**

**_                   Ginny Weasley-Potter_**

**          When Ginny finished her letter, she added in pictures of her and all the kids. She then gave the letter to Hedwig, and then decided to go to bed.**

**          That night her dreams were filled with memories. Like when Harry proposed. Or when he first asked her out. Ginny smiled in her sleep. She was having the best dream ever.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*1 Month Later~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&**

***~&***

**          Ginny was frantically going through paperwork. She'd received a letter from Hermione a couple of weeks ago. **

**          Harry had been let out of Azkaban, but he was sick. Like really sick. He had been in the hospital since he got out 2 weeks ago. He hadn't eaten a lot while he was in Azkaban. He was malnourished, and depressed. He wouldn't react to any of the medicine, or any of the people around him.**

**          The only time he actually looked like he was listening, was when someone mentioned Ginny, or one of the twins.**

**          Ginny desperately needed to go to him, but she couldn't just up and leave. Her friends would think she was kidnapped or something.**

**          She sighed unhappily. She only needed to fill out 2 more pages, and then they could finish packing, and leave. But 2 pages seemed to long.**

**          Almost 20 minutes later, she yelled out in joy. "I'm done!" She yelled excitedly. "Kids finish up your packing, we'll be leaving soon!" She yelled out to them.**

**          After everything was packed up in boxes, Ginny shrunk them, and made them feather light. She put them all in Katy's backpack, which she had slung over her shoulder.**

**          "Ok, we're going to Floo over to my and Harry's old house ok? But first I need to check that someone's there to catch you all. Just hold on a minute." Ginny told them. **

**          Ginny took some blue powder from a small bag she had. She threw it into the fireplace, and yelled out "Hermione Granger-Weasley!". All of a sudden Hermione's face came into the fire.**

**          "Hey Hermi!" Ginny said, a huge grin on her face. "You guys are at my old place right?" Ginny asked.**

**          Hermione nodded, and said that each child would be caught.**

**          "Ok Hermi, just make sure they are careful with my babies! If they so much as hurt a hair on anyone of their heads those boy's will get it!" Ginny said.**

**          When Hermione's face disappeared, Ginny turned towards her kids.**

**          "Ok you guys are going to go in oldest to youngest, and I'll go last. All you have to do, is throw in some Floo powder, and yell out "Potter's Pad" ok? Oh and keep your elbows tucked into your sides, and your eyes shut tight ok babes?" She asked/explained.**

**          When she got nods, she gave Katy the powder. As each of her children went threw, Ginny grew worried for Katy. She knew that it would have been one of the guys who caught her, and that's  why she was worried. Katy was still extremely scared of men. So she would be scared of one of the guys.**

**          Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by Lily's voice. "Mommy! I'm scared I don't want to go in!" She said, her green eyes full of fear.**

**          "Oh sweetie-pie! Don't worry! Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern. **

**          After Lily's nod, Ginny picked up her little girl, threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, and called out "Potter's Pad!".**

**          When Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, she almost landed on the pile of kids sitting in front of the fireplace. Ginny looked around the room. Suddenly she heard someone scream. Ginny turned around. The sight she saw, was not one that she wanted to.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**A/N OK when I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update! Pinky promises! Ok now to thank my reviewers!**

**girlx****: Thanks! Yeah he is isn't he?**

**sailoretta****: Yay! Your reading this one 2! Ok Harry being in Azkaban, is like the main idea in this story. Well not the main idea, but it plays a major part in the story! What's up with the col thing anyway? I never asked. Oops! Anyway thanks a bunch!**

**PheonixFire****: Yes, she is going to Canada, 'cause 1) she'd be sent to jail if she didn't for openly displaying disagreement with Fudge! And 2) what can she do for Harry? If she broke him out, she'd be putting the kids in danger! Yeah I know Concrete Angel wasn't the best song, but it's a slightly important part! It's ok, I know it's all only constructive criticism, I don't mind as long as you don't start saying my plot sucks and all that!**

**marauder-boy: Thanks! It's comments like that that make me want to keep going! :D Lolz that's a pretty cool idea! Unfortunately that's not what's going to happen! He pisses me off too!**

**Jess: Thanks for the support. I know, it's just that chapter I needed to try and get that all in. The rest of t he chapters, I'll try and follow your advice! Oh and thanks for the Ginny thing, but because of my mess up, they'll be blue in this story!**

**HarryAndGinnyAAF****: Lolz! Did you get my e-mail? Ok well thanks for the support!**

**Whew! That took a while! OK for all of you who are reading, but not reviewing thank you for reading, and please review! **

**Ok now if anyone wants me to e-mail them when I update, leave your e-mail in your review! **

**K I have to go!**

**Lots 'o' Luv and Muahz**

**                                      Jenny **


	3. Meeting the Weasleys

**Very Strange Twists of Fate**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Weasley's**

**~&*Recap*&~**

** When Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, she almost landed on the pile of kids sitting in front of the fireplace. Ginny looked around the room. Suddenly she heard someone scream. Ginny turned around. The sight she saw, was not one that she wanted to.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**          "Get the hell away from me!" Someone yelled, panic evident in her voice.**

**          Ginny turned around to find Katy being corned by Sirius. She also noticed, that Christina was with her too, looking up at Sirius with fear and tears in her eyes.**

**          Suddenly Sirius were knocked over by a small figure. "Don't touch my sisters!" A young male voice yelled out.**

**          Ginny sighed. "Scott get off of him, Katy stop screaming and 'Tina and Katy come here babies." Ginny said, her voice full of concern, but demanding they do what she says.**

**          Scott reluctantly got off Sirius, but continued to glare at him. Elizabeth quickly stood beside him, doing as her twin did.**

**          "Mom!" Katy yelled, running over to Ginny with Christina in her arms. "Mom, please don't let them hurt me! I promise I'll be good! Just please don't let them hurt me!" Katy cried, panicking.**

**          "Honey! Honey! Calm down! I promise you they wont hurt you. I promise baby." Ginny soothed, pulling both girls into her arms. Ginny gave them each a kiss on the forehead, and looked Katy straight in the eyes. **

**          When Katy gave her a confused look, Ginny smiled back. "You do realize that that's the first time you've called me mom in 3 months don't you?" Ginny questioned, a smile spread across her face.**

**          Katy blushed. "I-I'm sorry." She said, nervously. "Sweetheart don't be. I want you to call me Mom, it sounds better than Mrs. H" Ginny said, hushing the girls apologies.**

**          "Geeze! What does that kid eat for breakfast?" Sirius asked, rubbing his ribs. **

**          Ginny smiled. "Well, Scott does love his sisters. It's your own fault Siri! Hermi warned you!" Ginny said smiling at him.**

**          Sirius just stuck his tongue out childishly, before pulling her into  a bear hug. "I missed you Gin-Gin!" He exclaimed, using his and Remus' old pet name for her. "Right back at you Si-Si!" She said, using her nickname for him.**

**          "Uh hello? When do I get a hug from Gin-Gin!?" Came another voice. Ginny turned around to see Remus, standing with his arms open.**

**          "Re-Re!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping into his arms, and using her old nickname for him.**

**          This followed, with everyone wanting a hug from Ginny. Everyone meaning, all the Weasley clan, Tiffany, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Kaylz, Lacey, and Marc. Ginny also noticed two other people there, but was to happy to really think twice about them.**

**          "Ok! Now I want to know which grandchild is which!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. **

**          Ginny smiled at her mother. "Ok well this is Katlyn, those two are the twins you all know, Scott and Elizabeth, that's Christina, and that's Mariah. These are my other twins Holly and Mark, and this is Lily." Ginny said, pointing out each person in turn.**

**"Oh! They are just dolls!" Exclaimed Charlie's wife Dianna. Ginny had met her and Bill's wife, Lynn, a year before she'd left for Canada. **

**Dianna looked like the super model type, blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect figure. But she wasn't a snob. She was really nice, and cared a lot about Charlie.**

**Lynn, was the total opposite in looks. She had midnight black hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. Her personality was pretty much the same, except that she was a little more rough.**

**"They are aren't they?" Ginny said, laughing on the inside at her children's embarrassment. **

**"Now that you've met my children, where's all of your kids?" Ginny questioned.**

**"They are playing tag out back!" Hermione said. "Well I want to meet my nieces and nephews!" Ginny exclaimed. **

**Hermione laughed. "Alright! KIDS!!! Come here! Your aunts here!" Hermione yelled out. **

**Suddenly there was a pounding of feet. The sound was so loud, it made Lily, Katy and Christina jump to Ginny for protection.**

**"Hello!" Chorused a bunch of voices, non that Ginny recognized. **

**Ginny's mouth dropped open at the sight of all the kids. There looked to be at least 30 of them!**

**Hermione laughed at Ginny. "Ok, when I call your name, step forward!" Hermione commanded.**

**"Ok I'll start with the Lupins!  Alyssa! Andrew! Brooke! And Desmonde." Four children stepped forward when Hermione called them up. The first 2 that stepped forward, were Alyssa and Andrew. They were 9 now, and they still looked the same as before. The same sandy brown hair with Alyssa) eyes. The only difference, was that they looked older, and Alyssa's blonde streaks, and the yellowish-green(Andrew) and brownish-gold(hair now reached her knees.**

**Brooke, had Kaylz' blonde hair, but Remus' eyes. Her hair reached to her shoulders, and was up in a high ponytail. Desmonde, was obviously her twin. They looked exactly the same except their eyes. Desmonde had her father's eyes. They looked to be about 7or 8.**

**"Now for the Blacks!" Hermione said again. "Josh! Veronica! And Nick!" She called out.**

**Josh still had black hair, and he seemed to be taking after his father. He had grown it out to reach his shoulders, and had it in a low pony tail. Veronica had also grown out her hair. It now reached down to her waist and ,at the moment, was in two braids.**

**Nick had brown hair like his mom, but his dad's blue eyes. He looked like he was just about Lily's age, 5.**

**"Now for the Martinez'!" Hermione said, once again. "Sarah and Zach!" **

**When the two stepped forward, Ginny knew that Lacey must have been the mother. Sarah looked exactly like her mother, except that she was tall where as her mother was short. Her light brown hair, also wasn't permed, but her eyes were the same brownish blue eyes were the same.**

**Zach, had his mother's light brown hair, but his father's chocolate brown eyes. He had his mother's height, so he was shorter than his sister, although he looked to be about 7 and she 6.**

**" Ok now for the Malfoy's! Doug and Jean!" Hermione called out.**

**Doug looked to be about Katy's age, 13. He also looked adopted. He had brown hair, and light brown eyes. His hair was spiked, and it made him look quite good.**

**Jean must have been there actual child. She looked to be about 4 or 5. She had Draco's silvery blonde hair, but Tiffany's sapphire  blue eyes.**

**"And now the Weasleys! Starting with Bill's! Daisy and Rose!" Two girls that looked to be about 4 or 5, stepped up. They both had the Weasley red hair, but with streaks of black. Their eyes, were also a mix of their parents. They were a medium brown, from Bill's light brown and Lynn's dark.**

**"Now Charlie's! Molly and William." She continued.**

**Molly, looked just like  her grandma, the one she was named after. She had red hair, and warm blue eyes. She looked to be about 6.**

**William, had Dianna's blonde hair, but Charlie's chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be about 4 or 5.**

**"Percy's! Robert!" Hermione said.**

**Robert, had his mothers brown hair, but his father's blue eyes. Ginny remember, that he was born the same year as Scott and Elizabeth, so he'd be ten.**

**"Okie, now Fred's!" Hermione said. Ginny smiled, she always knew that Fred and Angelina would get together! "Lance and Jace!" She commanded.**

**The two were obviously twins! They had the Weasley hair, but Angelina's baby blue eyes. There eyes, held the mischievousness that Fred and George used to have. They were about 5.**

**"George's! Myron and Ross!" She called out. Ginny knew, right off the bat that these were also Alicia's kids. **

**This set of twins, didn't have the Weasley hair, but the Spinnet hair. Meaning, they had black hair. But they had George's mischievous chocolate brown eyes.**

**"And finally! Mine!" She called out, grinning. "Caleb, Dylan, Kurtis, Mackenzie, and Hailey!" She said. Ginny's mouth dropped, and she had a confused look on her face.**

**"Oh Gin! Relax! Only Caleb is ours! Like you, we adopted!" She said. Ginny sighed in relief, and then looked over the children. **

**Caleb, had the Weasley hair, but with brown streaks. He had both parents chocolate brown eyes, and a lot of mischievousness in them. He looked to be about 6.**

**Dylan, had blonde hair, that was spiked. He had brown eyes, and looked to be 10. **

**Kurtis, looked like Dylan, and Ginny guessed that he was Dylan's older brother. The only difference, except the age, was that Kurtis had blue eyes. Kurtis looked to be around 13.**

**Mackenzie, had waist length dark brown hair. She had pale green eyes, and looked to be 15.**

**Hailey, had shoulder length blonde hair, that was currently in two low pigtails. She had blue eyes, and also looked 15.**

**None of the older girls, wore any type of make-up. For this, Ginny was grateful. She never liked make-up. She thought it hid your beauty, and made you look ugly.**

**"Do the older ones go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked curiously.**

**"Yes. Does Katy go to a magic school?" Hermione responded.**

**Ginny smiled. "Yes she does, I'm enrolling her in Hogwarts this year." Ginny said, a twinkle in her eyes.**

**"Mom! I'm bored!" Whined Caleb. "Then go play a game or something. And ask your cousins if they want to come to." Hermione responded. **

**"Ya'll want to come play tag?" Doug drawled out, before Caleb could say anything.**

**Every one of Ginny's children's heads, turned to her. All but one begging permission. The only one that didn't, was Katy, who had fear in her eyes.**

**"Go ahead, but I want to talk to Katy for a minute ok?" She said, noticing the look in her daughters eyes.**

**They all nodded, and scampered off, while Katy went over to Ginny. **

**"Hun, what's a matter?" Ginny asked softly, after all the kids had gone. "Mom…there's just so many people, and so many of them male." She replied, her voice low, and apologetic. **

**"Oh sweetheart! It's alright. None of them will hurt you, I promise. And if they do, just scream as loud as you can and I'll come alright? Besides Scott will be there too." Ginny said, her voice soothing.**

**"A-a-alright, as long as you promise you'll come if I scream." She said nervously. Ginny smiled at her daughter, and gave her a hug. "Go on babe, go have fun." She said with a smile.**

**With that, Katy walked outside into the bright July sun to play with the others.**

**"What was that all about?" Questioned Hermione. And with that Ginny started to explain what had happened.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*Meanwhile with the kids~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**          "So, what did mom want?" Scott asked, when Katy entered the room. "Uh, well she just needed to talk to me." She said, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. Scott, being the person he was, understood that she want to talk about, so he changed the subject.**

**          "Ok, so……what are we going to do?" He asked, slightly nervous.**

**          "Well we might as well play tag again, there's nothing better to do." Commented Mackenzie.**

**          "Ok, who's it?" Elizabeth asked. "Not me!" Everyone yelled out at the same time. **

**          They all laughed. "Ok, it should probably be one of the older kids." Katy said. **

**          "Aww! Why!" Whined Doug and Kurtis. Katy just smiled, she was starting to like these people.**

**          "Because I said so." Katy said, a smile on her face. The boys just stuck there tongue out at her.**

**          "Ok, you all know what Eenie Meanie miny mo is right?" She asked. When they all nodded, she jus stuck out her fist.**

**          When they gave her funny looks, she just sighed. "Stick your fist in, and I'll do eenie meanie!" She said, clearly exasperated. **

**"Eeenie meanie miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, eenie meanie miny mo!" She finished, landing on Doug. "Your it!" She yelled, a big smile on her face. **

**And with that, a game of tag started. **

**Inside, all the adults smiled at the sound of the children's shrieks of laughter and surprise.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&* ~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&* ~&*~&*~&***

**That night, after tucking all her children in to bed, Ginny sat in front of the fireplace. **

**_I wonder how Harry is. Oh Merlin please let him get better. I have all this hope for a new life now, please don't take him from me! I need him. The kids need him. Especially Katy and Christina. They need to be able to realize, that not all men are bad. And Harry would be living with us full time, so they'd get used to it._**

**Ginny's thoughts, continued on for a while, until she fell asleep. While she slept, all her worries went away, and her dreams were filled with Harry and her, living happily ever after.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&* ~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&* ~&*~&*~&***

**A/N Yeah I know it was shorter than the other chapters, but this chapter is 5 pages, and I'll make up for the rest in the next chapter ok? Ok! Oh I'm sorry if I got Sirius' eye colour wrong. Oh and I hope all 'o' my reviewers know that I LOVE YOU ALL! I really do! Ok now on to the thanking!**

**shdurrani****: Thank you! I really appreciate that! Oh and you get another big THANK YOU!, for reading both my stories, and reviewing almost every chapter!**

**Harry's Sister: Oh so your name's Tiffany? Lolz just kidding! Anyway thanks for the support!**

**Laura Gilbert: Thanks, did you get my e-mail?**

**ER: Thanks!**

**naimah****: Thanks!**

**fluffymuffin****: Oh so your not already crazy? I am! Anyway, I only ask for 5 every couple chapters! Thanks and you never really thought she would be? She seams the most likely out of all the characters, except for Harry, who would just get it 'cause he's the boy-who-lived.**

**SugarGirl****: Lolz ok I am right now!**

**Magipen****: Ok well 1) Yes 2)Maybe you'll just have to wait like everyone else! :D and 3) 'Cause, that was one of the main reasons why Ginny adopted Katy! 'Cause that was the first song they'd ever danced to, so since Katy reminded her of the song, and the song reminded her of Harry, than Katy would remind Ginny of Harry! Get it? Oh and no I have never seen the video. Lolz my dog sounds just like yours does!**

**girlx****: There's a new minister, 'cause I don't like Fudge, so I had to get him outta the picture! I'm updating, and she is crazy! Like me!**

**Lurtz****: No, but I had to have all that to happen, it all just fits! The ideas, just come to me! I never write them down beforehand, so I have nothing planned out. It all just flows out, while I'm writing. The history, is also stuff that just comes to me, although, my best friend used to have an abusive father, and that's why I had Katy be beat. And my other friend, well she's not exactly my friend, but anyways, she got raped and that's what I got it from. What were you gonna say? Anyway, thanks for the support.**

**HarryandGinnyForeverandaweek****: Whew! That was a mouthful! I know it is sad! Fudge? Well I never thought about what would happen. Hmm I'll have to think about that one!**

**mdemanatee****: Thanks!**

**PheonixFire****: Lolz, thanks! It's quite alright, I'm hyper too!**

**tirla****: Thanks! Did you get my e-mail?**

**ljpottafreak****: Thanks! Well you already know the answer to that question.**

**MidniteSunrise****: Thanks!**

**yeKnotteMaster****: Wow! You're seam to be the only one who agrees! I want lots of little kids! There so darn cute!**

**Rhian****: Lolz I am updating right now!**

**not telling who i am: Lolz thanks for the support! And yes you may *Hands out a cookie***

**OK if you want me to update, REVIEW! I want atleast 1 review or else I wont update! And I mean it boys and girls!**

**Ok if you didn't get the whole kid thing, just tell me, and put your e-mail in your review, and I'll e-mail you it!**

**Lots 'o' Luv and Muahz**

**                                      Jenny**

**                                      X's & O's**


	4. Character's!

A/N Aloha! Ok It will say this in the next Chapter as well, but I'll say it now 2! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry for the wait! But I've been sick and had writers block! Ok Now since I'm lazy, and I don't feel like e-mailing everyone, I'm going to write all the Lupins, Blacks, Martinez', Malfoys and Weasleyes up. Like who's who k? Ok Here goes!

Remus and Kayleigh Lupin:

Alyssa & Andrew: 9 year old twins. Andrew has short sandy brown hair, with blonde streaks, and yellowish-green eyes. Alyssa, has long sandy brown hair, with blonde streaks, that reaches to her knees, and her eyes, are brown, with flecks of gold.

Brooke & Desmonde: 7 year old twins. They both have blonde hair, that reaches to their shoulders. Brooke, has brown eyes, flecked with gold, while Desmonde, has yellowish-green eyes.

Sirius and Arabella Black:

Josh: 9 years old. Josh, has long black hair that reaches to his shoulders. He has purplish eyes.

 Veronica: 9 years old. She is the adopted child of the Blacks. She has auburn hair, that reaches her waist. Her eyes, were a grayish-blue.

Nick: 5 years old. He has short brown hair, and blue eyes.

Marc and Lacey Martinez:

Sarah: 6 years old. She has shoulder length light brown hair, and brownish blue eyes.

Zach: 7 years old. He has short light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Draco and Tiffany Malfoy:

Doug: 13 years old. He was adopted by the Malfoys. He has brown hair, and light brown eyes.

Jean: 5 years old. She has silvery blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

Bill and Lynn Weasley:

Daisy & Rose: 5 year old twins. They have the Weasley red hair, but with black streaks. Their eyes, are a medium brown.

Charlie and Diane Weasley:

Molly: 6 years old. She has red hair, and blue eyes.

William: 5 years old. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Percy and Penelope Weasley:

Robert: 10 years old. He has brown hair, and blue eyes.

Fred and Angelina Weasley:

Lance and Jace: 5 year old twins. They have red hair, and baby blue eyes.

George and Alicia Weasley:

Myron & Ross: 5 year old twins. They have black hair, and brown eyes. 

Ron and Hermione Weasley:

Hailey: 15 years old. She's adopted. She has shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Mackenzie: 15 years old. She's adopted. She has waist length dark brown hair, and pale green eyes.

Kurtis: 13 years old. He's adopted. He has short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He's also Dylan's big brother.

Dylan: 10 years old. He's adopted. He has short blonde hair, and brown eyes. He's Kurtis' little brother.

Caleb: 5years old. He's their only biological child. He has red hair, with brown streaks and chocolate brown eyes. 

Whew! Sheesh! That took like an hour! Anyway I will put ch. A4 up right after this, do if you don't read this, it's your loss!

Now move on to the next chapter! :D 


	5. The New Harry

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 4: The New Harry

**~&*Recap~&***

**Ginny's thoughts, continued on for a while, until she fell asleep. While she slept, all her worries went away, and her dreams were filled with Harry and her, living happily ever after.**

**~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&***

**The next morning, Ginny woke up before any of her children. She was just wondering how to wake up her kids, when there was a loud crash, and a shout from the living room.**

**As she past the kid's room, she told them all to go to her room and not to come out until she said so.**

**"Ginny! GIN! VIRGINIA ALEXANDRA WEASLEY-POTTER! GET OVER HERE!" Came Hermione's panicked voice.**

**"Hermione! For Merlin's sake stop screeching! It's 7 in the morning!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to calm down her friend.**

**"Now, what was so important, that you had to come crashing into my house at 7 in the morning?" Ginny asked, after Hermione had stopped yelling.**

**"I-I-It's H-H-Harry!" Hermione stuttered, panic in her voice, and tears in her eyes.**

**"Oh my! Kids! Come here!" Ginny yelled her voice high pitched with panic.**

**"Mom! What's up?" Katy asked, fear in her voice at her mothers distress. **

**"Harry's growing worse. I need you to watch the younger kids. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."  Ginny said, racing to her room to change.**

**5 minutes later, Ginny was dressed, and Flooing to St. Mungo's. **

**When Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, she was caught by Sirius before she hit the ground.**

**"W-where's Harry? I need to see him." Ginny said, looking around, expecting Harry to be standing there in front of her.**

**"Ginny, calm down and I'll take you to him." Sirius commanded.**

**"Ok" Ginny said meekly, being led to a door down the hallway.**

**A sob escaped Ginny, as they stepped into the hospital room.**

**"Oh Merlin! Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, tears running down her face.**

**"Who-Who's there?" Harry asked, his voice sounding hoarse and small.**

**"Oh, Harry Honey! It's me! It's Ginny, Gin-Gin, Ginny-bear! You remember me don't you?" Ginny asked, fearing the answer.**

**"G-Ginny? M-My Ginny?" Harry stuttered, turning his gaze from the window to see Ginny and Sirius at the door.**

**"Y-Yes. Your G-Ginny" Ginny choked out through sobs.**

**"Oh Merlin! Baby, come here!" Harry exclaimed, tears of joy running down his face.**

**That was all Ginny needed. She flung her arms around him, crying tears of joy. **

**"Harry, don't ever, and I mean _ever_ do that to me again!" Ginny exclaimed.**

**"Uh Ginny? As much as you love Harry and all that, you might want to get off of him, he's still sick." Sirius said a twinkle in his eyes.**

**"Oh dear!  Oh Honey I'm so incredibly sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, scrambling of Harry.**

**Harry gave a weak smile, and replied with a weak "S'ok Babe". **

**Just then a doctor came into Harry's room. The doctor took one look at Harry, sitting up in his bed, and talking to Ginny, and almost fainted.**

**"Oh dearie me! Sir, are you alright?" Ginny question the doctor concernedly. **

**"Fine dear, it's just that Mr. Potter hasn't spoken or sat up in the month he's been here." The doctor said shock evident in his voice.**

**Now, it was Ginny's turn to look shocked. **

**"You mean to tell me, that you" Here she whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at Harry "Haven't cooperated with the doctors?" Ginny asked, glaring at her husband.**

**"Uhm……no?" Harry asked meekly, cowering under his wife's glare.**

**"What else hasn't he done?" Ginny questioned, turning to face the doctor once again.**

**"Uh…um…well, he hasn't eaten or drank anything since he came, and he didn't react to anything we did to him" The doctor replied, shooting Harry an apologetic look.**

**"Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled, turning around to face her husband. "What on Merlin's green Earth do you think your doing? Not eating! Not drinking! Not moving! You're going to get sick and die! And then where will I be? Huh? Answer me that mister! That's right you don't have a good answer! Now, somebody get me some food, Harry, your eating, even if I have to force feed you! Got it? Good!" Ginny exclaimed in frustration and concern.**

**"Ok" Harry said, whilst visibly gulping.**

**"Thank you" Ginny said, after a nurse brought her some food for Harry.**

**"Ok mister, open up." Ginny commanded, holding the spoon near his mouth.**

**"Since when have you been an expert at feeding people?" Harry joked, after eating some soup.**

**"Since I raised 8 kids." She responded, still feeding Harry.**

**"E-Eight kids?" Harry questioned in shock.**

**_She didn't marry someone else did she? Oh god there's no point in this! She's my only reason to live!_**** Harry thought.**

**"Yes! Don't worry dear, I adopted 5 of them." Ginny said, seeing the panic on his face.**

**"But that's only 7, including Betty and Sky." Harry said, thoroughly confused.**

**"Oh, well than there's Lily. She is our daughter." Ginny said, her blue eyes twinkling.**

**"I-I have a d-d-daughter?" Harry spluttered, totally shocked.**

**"Yep. She has my hair and your eyes Honey." Ginny replied, loving the look on Harry's face.**

**"OK, so now I have 8 children right?" Harry questioned. After Ginny's nod, he continued. "5 of which are adopted, the other two, are my second cousins, and one, is my actual daughter right?" He asked. "Ok, tell me about them!" Harry finished, after Ginny nodded (again).**

**So Ginny spent the next hour, making Harry eat and move around, while she told them about their children.**

**"So, when do I get to meet them?" Harry questioned, looking like a little kid waiting for Christmas, after she'd finished.**

**"Oh my! I left them with Katy! Shoot! Ok Honey, I promise I'll be back tomorrow, and you'd better still be alive! Oh and please eat whatever the nurses leave for you K?" Ginny said, grabbing her jacket.**

**"Ok, but you'd better bring my kids with you tomorrow!" Harry said.**

**"I promise!" She replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and moving to the fireplace.**

**"Potter's Pad!" She yelled, after throwing in the Floo powder. And then, with one last blown kiss, she was whirling back to Potter's Pad.**

**"Katy? Munchkinz I'm home!" Ginny called out, after stepping out of the fireplace.**

**"Mom!" Shouted a chorus of voices. Ginny was suddenly knocked over, and dog piled by her children.**

**"Ok, Munchkinz! Get off! I need oxygen!" Ginny yelled, laughing at her children's antics.**

**"Sorry!" They all exclaimed, at the same time.**

**"Oh it's alright!" She said, standing up.**

**"So ma, where yah been?" Scott drawled out, faking a Southern accent, causing everyone to laugh.**

**"Well Scott dearest, I have been at the hospital. It seems that your father didn't think it important to eat or drink, so he was malnourished. He also, didn't move around so his muscles are pretty weak. So I gave him a good telling off, and made him move around and eat. Oh and tomorrow, we're all going to see him, he wants to meet you all!" Ginny explained, all the while making her way into the kitchen.**

**"Now are you all going to help with supper, or go watch cartoons?" She questioned, knowing that all but Katy and Lily would want to watch cartoons.**

**And, sure enough most of her kids raced into the living room to watch cartoons.**

**"So what should we make?" Ginny asked her daughters.**

**"Well, why don't we just order pizza?" Katy asked a mischievous glint in her eye.**

**Ginny laughed. It was a common fact, in their house, that her kids were addicted to pop and pizza. They tried to get Ginny to order every chance they got. **

**"Oh alright. I'm too tired to make anything anyway." Ginny gave in. **

**45 minutes later, Ginny and her children were sitting in the living room, watching cartoons, and eating pizza.**

**"Ok Munchkinz, time for bed!" Ginny said at 11:30. **

**"But mom! We're not even t-t-tired!" Scott complained through a yawn.**

**"You can't fool me mister, it's off to bed with you all!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing all her kids off to bed.**

**~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~&!*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&***

**Ginny woke up at 5 the next morning. She had awakened, because of a nightmare. And, the problem was she couldn't remember what had happened.**

**Ginny, knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep, threw on her robe and slippers, and went into the kitchen.**

**She was just settling down to watch some T.V, when someone called on her via Floo.**

**"Mrs. Potter? Oh thank Merlin! Your husbands in critical condition. It seems that something happened after you left yesterday. We need you down here!" The worried doctor said.**

**"Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." Ginny said.**

**Ginny quickly woke up her children, and they all Flooed over to St. Mungo's. **

**When they arrived, the nurse told them to wait in the waiting room. **

**Ginny paced nervously, while her children played a quiet game together. **

**It was during her pacing, when she all of a sudden remembered about everyone else.**

**"Oh shoot!" She mumbled, moving quickly over to the fireplace.**

**"Hermione or Ron Weasley!" She shouted into the fireplace, throwing in some blue powder. **

**"Weasley's Dwelling. Can I help you?" Hermione asked politely, her head appearing in the fireplace.**

**"H-Hermi-Hermione! C-Come quick! T-There's something w-wrong with H-Harry!" Ginny stuttered out.**

**"Oh my! Hold on Gin we'll be there, do you want me to tell anyone?" Hermione said, voice quivering, but still keeping her head on.**

**"D-Do you think you can tell the rest of the Weasley's? I'll tell Si-Si, Re-Re, Marc and everyone k?" Ginny asked her voice steadying.**

**"Alright. We'll be there as soon as possible!" Hermione said, her face disappearing.**

**"Sirius or Arabella Black!" Ginny called out, throwing in the powder again.**

**"Padfoot here how can I be of service?" Sirius joked, answering the fire.**

**"Si-Si, you have to come to the hospital. Something's wrong with H-Harry" Ginny said, voice trembling and almost starting to sob.**

**"Oh God! Gin we'll be there ASAP!" Sirius said, panic in his eyes as his face too disappeared.**

**She had the same reactions, from both the Lupins and the Martinez'.**

**Ginny sighed. _Well, here goes! She thought, as she, once again, threw powder into the fire._**

**"Tiffany or Draco Malfoy!" She called out, hoping Draco would answer.**

**"Malfoy Manor! Tiffany here!" Tiffany said, as her face came in to view.**

**_No such luck_****, Ginny thought with a sigh, as she started to explain the whole Harry situation to Tiffany.**

**"Oh my god! Holy crap! Ok, I'll be there in 2 minutes!" Tiffany exclaimed, her blue eyes full of fear.**

**When everyone, was finally there, the waiting room was quite cramped.**

**Ginny was just thinking of enlarging the room, when the doctor came threw the doors.**

**"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have good news and bad. The good news, being that Harry's out of critical condition. The bad news, being-"**

**          The doctor was suddenly interrupted by a scream. It was coming from where he had just come from!**

**~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~&!*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&*~!&***

**A/N Hey! I'm extremely sorry for the delay! But, I had a lil bit of writer's block, and then, when I was almost finished, I GOT SICK! :'( It was sad! Oh and also, I'm not sure how long the next chapter is gonna be! I would usually get them up every other day, but my arm hurts like hell! I was playing hit 4 hit with my friend, and I have a bruise that reaches from like my shoulder to be elbow! We played for like a ½ an hour! Anyway, my arms starting to hurt! Oh and: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'd put up a list, but 1) I'm to lazy, and 2) (Like I said) my arm hurts! K so PLEASE keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing!**

**Lots 'o' Luv 'n' Muahz**

**                                Jenny a.k.a Muah-Baby-Muah**


	6. Meeting Sarah Jones and Ivy Evans

**Very Strange Twists of Fate**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Sarah Jones and Ivy Evans**

**~!^&*Recap*&^!~**

**The doctor was suddenly interrupted by a scream. It was coming from where he had just come from!**

**~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&***

**The whole group rushed into the ICU, and listened carefully for the sound of something out of place.**

**"Hello? Is something wrong?" Ginny called out eventually.**

**There was a moment of silence, before a trembling nurse came out from a room.**

**"H-H-He…He a-actually w-w-woke u-up! H-He said t-to t-tell e-everyone t-that h-he l-l-loved t-them, a-an-and t-then h-he w-we-went b-back i-in-into h-his c-c-co-coma" The nurse managed to stutter out. **

**Ginny was confused. _Ok, what the heck is going on?_ She thought to herself.**

**"What the heck is going on? Where's my freaking brother!" Tiffany screamed, fed up with it all.**

**"Mrs. Malfoy, please control your voice!" The doctor demanded.**

**"Sorry, but I want to know!!" She responded, not sounding very sorry.**

**"Well, what I was going to say out in the waiting room, was that Mr. Potter is in a coma. Or was, I think. I'm not to sure what's going on now." The doctor explained, clearly confused.**

**"Oh my Merlin! No, Harry can not be sick! Let me see him!" Exclaimed Ginny.**

**"I'm sorry, but family's the only one allowed in." The doctor said, not knowing who Ginny was.**

**"Yeah well I am family, I'm his wife!" She said calmly, although she wanted to wring the doctor's neck.**

**"Oh, well alright, but only one at a time." The doctor said.**

**"Ok, Gin can go first." Sirius said, knowing everyone would agree.**

**Ginny nodded her thanks at everyone, before stepping up to the door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever lay in this room, and opened the door.**

**Ginny gasped when she saw Harry. He was hooked up to all these machines, and was a deathly white colour. **

**"H-Ha-Harry? Hun, a-are you  a-aw-awake?" Ginny questioned, stuttering slightly.**

**When she got no response, Ginny moved closer to his bed. As she looked down at him, she felt tears well up in her eyes.**

**Harry(_Her Harry) was lying on the bed, looking deader up close than he did from a far. _**

**Ginny clutched Harry's hand, as she felt the tears sliding down her face.**

**She couldn't believe this was Harry. Just yesterday, he was smiling, listening intently to her talk about the children.**

**Finally, ten minutes later, she remembered that there were others who wanted to see Harry.**

**Quickly kissing his forehead, and whispering "Get better soon, baby, please get better soon.", and slipped out of the room.**

**"Ginny? Hun are you okay?" Tiffany asked, seeing Ginny's tear streaked face.**

**"Y-Yes, I'll be fine. I-It's just that….that he looks so different from yesterday!" Ginny said, her voice shaking, and faltering.**

**"Alright, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask k?" Tiffany responded, giving her a hug.**

**That night, after tucking her children in to bed, Ginny sat down at her bay window. **

**"Oh Harry. Why does everything have to happen to you? And to our family?" She whispered. **

**"M-Mum?" Came Katy's voice from the living room doorway.**

**"What's the matter Hun?" Ginny asked, turning form depressed wife, into concerned mother very quickly.**

**"N-Nothing, I-I just had a n-night-nightmare." Katy stuttered out.**

**"Are you okay baby? You seem really shaken up." Ginny asked, concern evident in her voice.**

**"I-I'm f-f-fine" Katy stuttered out once again, sounding totally unconvincing.**

**"If you're sure…" Ginny trailed off, staring at Katy intently. **

**"W-We-Well…" Katy also trailed off.**

**"Why don't you tell me about your nightmare Hun?" Ginny asked with nothing but concern.**

**"Well…" Katy looked uncertain. Sort of like a lost puppy.**

**Ginny patted the seat next to her, inviting Katy to sit. She really did hope that Katy would let her know what was making her so upset.**

**"Well… I-I dreamed a-about m-my f-father" Was all Katy managed to stutter out, before she collapsed into Ginny's arms, crying for all her worth.**

**"Hush Honey it's all right. He can't get you, or you baby now. Don't worry about it." Ginny soothed, being careful to avoid putting to much pressure on Katy's belly.**

**"M-Mom?" Katy questioned an hour later.**

**"Yes darling?" Ginny asked, looking down to meet her daughter's eyes.**

**"What am I going to do about the baby? I mean, I'll be in school right?" Katy asked, looking extremely frightened.**

**"Hun, your baby won't be born till about Christmas. Your only 6 months now, and the baby will probably be born sometime in December. If your that worried, I can see if you can stay home during December and you can finish up your school work than. We'll also get the month after your baby's born off for you. And than….. Well, we'll go from there." Ginny said, soothing her daughter's fears.**

**"Thanks mom" Katy whispered, looking up at Ginny.**

**"Anytime Honey, anytime." Ginny whispered back.**

**~!^&*~!^&*~!^&* 1 Week Later ~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&***

**          When Ginny heard voices in the living room, and not all of them sounding like her children, she quickly got dressed and rushed into the room.**

**"May I help you?" Ginny asked politely, glaring briefly at her children for not coming to get her.**

**"Yes, I need to speak to Mrs. Potter." Replied the woman in the nurse's outfit.**

**"I am her." Ginny said, becoming nervous, and fidgeting from foot to foot.**

**"Well miss, I have some very good news for you!" The woman exclaimed, smiling brightly.**

**"Your husband, Mr. Potter, has awaken from his coma!" She exclaimed happily.**

**"R-Really? Oh my Merlin! Oh, let's go! Children grab whatever you need! Come on!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing out the door, after thanking the nurse.**

**Twenty minutes later, Ginny and co. arrived at St. Mungo's.**

**"Ginny?! Oh thank goodness! Come on, come on!" Hermione exclaimed, dragging Ginny and her children with her into Harry's room.**

**"Harry!" Ginny squealed, upon seeing her husband.**

**"G-Gin?" Harry's voice came out hoarse, but firm.**

**"Y-Yea, it's me baby, it's me." Ginny soothed in a comforting voice.**

**~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&***

**A few days later, Harry was moved out of the Intensive Care ward. He was moved into a room with a 11 year old girl.**

**Sarah Jones ,the little girl, had a muggle disease called cancer. Sarah had gotten the cancer because of second hand smoke from both her parents.**

**Harry and Sarah became fast friends. She helped him, when he needed to get out of bed or whatever, and he kept her company. It seemed that the other child patients, didn't like Sarah because she only had small tufts of her blonde hair left, and her beautiful sea-green eyes looked dead most of the time. **

**On this particular day, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Tiffany and Draco were all visiting.**

**At first, Harry felt bad for leaving Sarah by herself, but his guilt quickly faded, when one of Sarah's friends from Primary School came to visit her.**

**"So Harry Hun, what's hanging?" Ginny asked, a smile on her face.**

**"Ah well you know, the usual! Except, I get to have my IV thingy taken off tonight!" Harry said, a huge smile on his face.**

**All the others laughed. They all knew of Harry's hatred of "that darned drippy thing!" as he liked to call it.**

**"What? You can't blame me for wanting to be able to move around without that needle in my arm!" He exclaimed, trying to act upset, but bursting into laughter instead.**

**"Ah well! I guess we can't make fun of you anymore." Ron said, mock-pouting.**

**Harry's response was to stick his tongue out childishly.**

**At that moment, a nurse walked into the hospital room carrying a bouquet of lilies.**

**"Um excuse me? But um Mr. Potter, these came for you." The nurse stuttered nervously.**

**"Thanks!" Harry replied, giving the nurse a smile.**

**"Who are they from?" Hermione asked after the nurse had left.**

**"I dunno, give me a second!" He replied, picking up the card.**

**"Well?" Draco asked, obviously bored.**

**"It just says, that the person loves me, their my biggest fan, and its signed Rosalyn!" Harry said, looking quite perplexed.**

**"Ooh!!! Harry's got an admirer!" Tiffany teased.**

**"Ah, shut your face!" Harry replied.**

**"Give me a door!" Tiffany countered.**

**"All right children!" Ginny interrupted. "Now Harry, give me those flowers so I can put them in a vase." She finished.**

**"Hey Harry" Started Ron. "What's those green shoot thingy's poking out of that cup?" He finished, looking totally lost.**

**"Oh that! Sarah's trying to grow some sort of plant. I think she said it was ivy or lilies or something." Harry said, looking unsure of himself.**

**Suddenly, Tiffany and Hermione looked at each other, and shrieked, simultaneously "IVY!" and rushed off.**

**_IVY? What the heck are they talking about?? _****Ginny thought inside her head. She was just about to ask the question, but Harry beat her to it.**

**What ,on Merlin's Beard, are they talking about? Ivy?" Harry asked baffled, just as the door opened.**

**"Well dear, I happen to be Ivy." Said a voice. The voice, was accompanied by a woman in a spaghetti strap casual black dress. The woman had long auburn hair, and green eyes. She looked a lot like Lily Evans-Potter.**

**"M-Mu-Mum?" Harry stuttered out, looking lost and confused at this replica of his mom.**

**"No, hun. I'm Lily's twin Ivy." Ivy replied, tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of her late sister.**

**"N-No! Y-Your lying! Someone would have told me if I had another aunt. Wouldn't they have?" He asked, looking like a lost little boy.**

**"Hush doll! Sh, it'll be okay." Ginny soothed, quickly moving to his side.**

**"Now please miss, if your really Ivy Evans, than why haven't you ever met Harry?" Ginny questioned, though not as Harry had.**

**"Well dear you see….."**

**~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&***

**A/N Hey people! I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait! But you know, life throws stuff at you! I mean, I was trying to think of the best way to give you my new twist (Ivy), and than, I had a whole bunch of crap going on for this thing at school, and than I got sick last weekend, and so I couldn't get out of bed. And than my best friend's birthday and party was last weekend! And than the whole Easter thing! **

**          Sheesh! My life is so freaking hectic! Oh, and my b/f was all pissed off at me cause….well, I really don't know why he was mad at me!**

**Ok now that I've given ya'll my whole life story! Oh god! Someone shoot me! I sound like my science teacher!**

**OK anyway! Thanks to:**

**shdurrani**

**princess55**

**magipen- oh, but you never know how the ending will turn out! :D**

**Oni**

**girlx- the Martinez' are Harry's friends from school! They're _my_ characters! :D**

**PheonixFire- Your answer is in this chapter! :D**

**SugarGirl- Ha you already know the answer :D**

**Rhian- Lolz **

**mdemanatee**

**BookMaster3000**

**dragon pheonix-lolz not really, sorta, but not really :D**

**crazy-manga-girl- lolz**

**Ok, if I missed anyone, IM SORRY! I appreciate your reviews too! **

**Ok, I have to go, but I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Luv 'n' Muahz,**

**~!@#$%^&*Jenny a.k.a Muah-Baby-Muah*&^%$#@!~**


	7. Aunt Ivy’s Story & Ginny’s Plan

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 6: Aunt Ivy's Story & Ginny's Plan

"Well dear you see, when I was in seventh year, Harry's grandmother passed away. My step-father, who had a grudge against Lily, sent Lily away to live with my mother's best friend. Before school started that year, my step-father made me move to Australia. Lily and I kept in touch, but after I graduated from my school, my step-father forced me to live as a muggle. It turned out, that he was really a wizard, who resented Lily and I being magical, whilst Petunia was a squib. He erased my memory and told everyone I'd been in a car accident and had amnesia.

I know I should have gotten my memory back before, but he was always reinforcing the memory charm. But then last year, he died and my memories came back.

I was devastated to learn that my twin had died, and that you had been sent to live with Petunia. 

I tried to find you, but whenever I mentioned your name, people would walk off, shaking their heads. 

Than one day, when I was just about to give up, Tiffany and Hermione heard me asking about you.

After learning about everything that had happened to you, I wanted to meet you, but you were still in Azkaban. 

And, I haven't heard from either of them since Hermione became Minister. Well, until just now." Ivy explained, looking quite out of breath.

"Swear it?" Harry asked, looking very hopeful.

"Nightmare's Pinky Promise" She exclaimed, hooking her pinky with Harry's, than her index finger, pushed their thumbs together, and blew.

Harry's face lit up. Bella and Kaylz had showed them the Nightmare's Pinky Promise.

"So… can I get a hug from my favourite nephew?" Ivy asked mischievously.

In response, Harry opened his arms, and hugged his aunt tightly.

"Well, you're my favourite aunt" Harry said, a big smile on his face.

At this, Ivy laughed.

"Well, I'm not to surprised. Petunia and Lily always did hate each other. I'll admit I didn't like Petunia much either, but Lily was cruel to Petunia. Lily never hit Petunia but, she did prank her like mega, and made fun of her. Of course, Petunia deserved what she got, but Lily shouldn't have said most of the things she did." Explained Ivy, looking a little upset.

"Harry! Harry!" screamed a young terrified voice, accompanied by a little girl running into the room.

"What is it Rah?" Harry asked, using his nick name for her.

"M-My parents…the-they they were in a…in a c-ca-car a-acc-accident!" sobbed Sarah, looking extremely upset.

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Come here hun" Harry said, opening up his arms for Sarah. She needed no more encouragement. She jumped right into Harry's arms, burying her head in his chest and sobbing her little heart out.

"Hush dear hush" Harry soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

          The next couple of days were hard for everyone. Katy was having major mood swings and crazy cravings and Sarah was more lifeless than ever.

The doctors said that Sarah might die because she'd given up. Before, the only reason Sarah was living, was because of her will to live. Now that her parents were dead, she had given up.

Everyday Harry tried to get her to laugh, or at least smile. But, he had no luck. He never even got a little spark in her eyes. 

One day, when Sarah had gone to a chemo session, Harry and Ginny talked about the situation.

"Well, is there any other family that ever came to visit her? Maybe they can help?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, the only people who visit her, are her friends from primary school. As far as I know, the only reason she's still here, is because her inheritance pays for it but, I heard that the money isn't going to last for long. Gin? Do you think they'll put her in an orphanage?" Harry asked, looking extremely upset.

"Not if I can help it baby." Ginny responded, a plan forming in her head.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

"Aunt Ivy?" Harry asked one day when she was visiting him.

"Yea Hun" She replied, knitting a baby blanket for Katy's baby.

"Can you tell me a story about you and my mom?" Harry asked looking extremely curious. 

"Well……alright. Let's see….."

~!@#$%^&*()Flashback()*&^%$#@!~

"Ree I'm bored!" Exclaimed 13 year old Lilia Evans.

"Than go do something Lee." Responded her twin sister Ivory Evans.

For the next 10 minutes, there was silence.

"Ree? Can we  play a prank on James? Please! Please! I still have to get back at him for making fun of my tie dyed knee high socks!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Um….alright, but only if we get Sirius too. I still have to get him back for throwing  paint on me in Muggle Studies" Responded Ivy, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

With that, the two girls started planning.

The next morning, both girls sat at their usual seats, keeping their expressions neutral. 

When James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall, both girls took a quick glance at each other, and nodded their heads.

Once James and Sirius sat at the table, both girls pointed their wands at one boy. 

"nur tmeht otn islr ug dna eka mmeh tgn is" They muttered, watching as a tiny silver light shot out and at each boy.

5 minutes later, both boys stood up on the Gryffindor table. Or at least it was supposed to be the boys, but in their places, were two girls with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

And suddenly, They started to sing:
    
    _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_
    
    _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._
    
    _you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._
    
    _Imagination, that is your creation._
    
    The spell, actually made them brush their hair, and  take off their shirts(revealing TRAINING bras underneath).
    
    And, above the two embarrassed shemales, writing appeared:
    
    Thanks for the Entertainment boys uh I mean GIRLS!

~!@#$%^&*() End Flashback ()*&^%$#@!~

Harry laughed so hard at the image of his father and godfather as girls, that he almost fell off his hospital bed.

When Harry's laughter subsided(almost a half an hour later!), a thought struck him.

"Why were my dad and Sirius making fun of you and my mom?" Harry asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Well you see, your mom and I were considered outcasts, just because we thought differently. For example, whilst the other girls accepted the fact that they _had_ to wear skirts, Lily questioned it. Lily _hated_ skirts, so she asked Professor Dumbledore if she could wear the boys uniform. He couldn't let her do that, but he decided to let us wear whatever we wanted on Fridays" Ivy explained.

"Oh so because you and mom actually used your brains, you were considered outcasts?" Harry asked, putting it quite bluntly.

"Well, Yea" Ivy responded.

Ivy and Harry continued to talk about when Ivy and Lily were in school for the next 15 minutes, when Harry asked Ivy another question that had been bugging him.

"Aunt Ivy, have you talked to Remus, Kaylz, Sirius or Arabella yet?" He asked, not really expecting her answer.

"Well…umm…n-no" She answered, fidgeting in her seat.

"Aunt Ivory!" Harry exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Don't call me that" She responded, wrinkling up her nose at the name.

"Don't try and change the subject! You have got to explain the situation to them too! They're like family, and if you don't go tell them, I will!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you don't understand! Kaylz and Bella will hate me for not writing them! The Nightmare's were like a family. And since I dated that rat Pettigrew, Sirius and Remus will hate me too!" Ivy exclaimed, looking close to tears.

"Aunt Ivy, none of them will hate you. Believe me! None of them have the heart!" Harry exclaimed.

"HARRY!" Yelled a childish voice, accompanied by racing footsteps.

"Oh no! Hide me! I know that's Sirius!" She exclaimed, trying to find a hiding place.

"No! You will not run away from him!" Harry replied, looking quite stern.

"But Ha-" Started Ivy, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Harry!" Started Sirius, a humongous smile on his face.

"V-Vee?" He stuttered out, looking hopeful, but cautious at the same time. 

"Y-Yea I-It's me." Ivy chocked out, tears falling down her face.

And suddenly, Ivy was wrapped up in Sirius' embrace. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Sirius asked, tears coming to his face.

"I-I thought you guys would h-hate m-me!" She said, her face buried into Sirius' chest.

At that moment, Bella, Kaylz and Remus came through the door.

"Sirius!? What's going on?" Bella cried, seeing Sirius hugging another woman.

"Bella! Look who it is! It's Vee!" Sirius exclaimed, turning Ivy so everyone could see her.

"VEE!" Yelled three voices, rushing to hug Ivy.

After all the commotion died down, Sirius asked a question that greatly surprised Harry.

"Vee, How come you never wrote me? I'm your brother too!" He asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Y-You're my u-uncle?" Harry stuttered out, looking at Sirius like he was from another planet.

"Si! You never told Harry?" Ivy demanded, looking slightly angry.

"W-Well, I didn't think it was that important" Sirius said meekly.

"Well it is! Harry" Here, she turned to face Harry "My dad cheated on my mom when she was pregnant with me and Lily. As a result of that, Sirius was born. None of us ever found out until the summer before 4th year, and my dad explained everything to us." Ivy explained, shooting look at Sirius every now and then.

"SO you all knew about this and no one ever bothered to tell me? HELLO??? What do you think I am? A baby?" Harry asked, looking slightly angry.

"Harry, I didn't think you needed your life anymore messed up than it already was! It was bad enough that you had to take care of the twins! And you wouldn't even let us take care of them during the school year! That's also why I never told you about Ivy!" Sirius explained, looking hurt and upset.

"Oh" Harry said, looking down  at his hands, embarrassed. "I'm sorry" He said.

"It's ok" Sirius replied with a smile.

They all stayed till visiting time was over, but than they were forced to leave.

That night, when the doctor came to check over Harry, Harry asked him how long it was until he'd be able to leave.

"Hmmm…Well, if you progress as well as you have, you'll be out on the 31st of July. Your birthday." The doctor said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Harry replied, looking over at the calendar on the wall. 2 weeks. Just 2 weeks until he could back to Potter's Pad!

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

A/N Hello again people! I'm extremely sorry for the delay, but my Nana's in the hospital 'cause she has cancer, my friend is going through a MAJOR emotional time, I'M going through a hard emotional time, I had to plan my b-day party, I had to HAVE my b-day party, and then I got SICK! Oh and to top it all off, I think my boyfriend's gonna dump me! God, my life is crap! Oh AND all the peeps who usually review every chap, didn't! WAHHHH! I feel unloved you guys!

But, SPECIAL thanks goes out to:

stone_dragon

Harry's Sister

princess55- You already found out in this chapter why Harry never met Ivy!

Sailoretta- I read your story! It's hilarious! Oh and I reviewed it too!=D

crazy-manga-girl

BookMaster3000

maggie- if you kill me, than how will I finish the story?*sniffles* I'm to young to die!!

tiny dancer 

&

ljpottafreak-Why thank you, I like to give huge twists and turns!:D

Ok, now I have to go, 'cause I'm not supposed to be on the computer, and if this chapter was crappy, SO SORRY! But it's not my fault my life has to go and be gay and make me write crappy!

Luv 'n' Muahz

                    Jenny a.k.a Muah-Baby-Muah or PhYsCoTiC_eLePhAnT!

P.S- Should I change my name to that(PhYsCoTiC_eLePhAnT)? Or keep it as Muah-Baby-Muah?


	8. Ginny’s Plan Comes into Action and More ...

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 7: Ginny's Plan Comes into Action and More Surprises

^&*Recap*&^

"Thank you" Harry replied, looking over at the calendar on the wall. 2 weeks. Just 2 weeks until he could back to Potter's Pad!

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

"SURPRISE!" Yelled out a chorus of voices as Harry stepped through the door.

"Happy Birfday daddy!" exclaimed Lily, running over to her father and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Lily-Flower" Harry replied, returning the hug and smiling.

With that, everyone else gave their hugs and Happy Birthday's. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?" shrieked Lily, her face lit up with glee.

"What Flower?" Harry asked, looking down at his daughter.

"Wait, I hafta ask mommy if I can tell you! I'll be right back." She promised, before taking off to find Ginny. Harry just smiled and shook his head at her retreating figure.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, indicating Lily's sudden retreat.

"No idea" Harry said with a smile, shaking his head again.

"Daddy!" Squealed Lily, coming back over to where he was standing, but accompanied by all the Potter's this time.

"What is it?" Harry asked, swinging Lily up into his arms.

"Mommy said I can tell you your birfday pwesent!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, fire away." He responded, slightly curious as to what had Lily so excited.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Holly "Everyone has to here our present!" She said.

"Alright." Harry said, "Excuse me!? Can I have you attention please?" He called out.

"My daughter wants everyone to hear my present" Harry explained, before turning back to Lily.

"Daddy, for your birfday, mommy decided to……adopt Sawah!" Exclaimed Lily, a big smile lighting up her face.

"W-Wow!" Exclaimed Harry, looking shocked, but than a huge smile lit up his face too.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, wrapping his family up in a big bear hug.

"Does 'Rah know?" He asked, looking quite curious.

"Yea, I told her about it a week ago. The doctor's said that ever since than she's been doing better, because now she has something to live for!" Announced Ginny proudly, a grin lighting up her face as well.

"Gin, you're amazing did you know that?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny fondly.

"Yes!" Ginny replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

When Ginny said this, everyone laughed, well the adults and older kids did anyway.

For the next couple of hours, Harry opened presents, ate cake and ice cream, and just had fun.

"Hey do you guys remember that one time when we-" Harry was abruptly cut off, by the arrival of a bunch of Hogwarts owls!

"Doug, Robert, Hailey, Mackenzie, Kurtis, Dylan, Katy, Elizabeth and Scott! Your letters are here!" Harry called out, beaming with pride that his children had made it.

"Kitty! We made it! We made it!" Elizabeth and Scott cried out, dancing around with their older sister.

"Yes you did!" Katy replied, beaming down at them, happy for them.

That night, after everyone had left, the Potters sat around in their living room. They were just relaxing and talking. 

"Hey Betz, Sky, why'd you guys call me Kitty before?" Katy asked, just realizing that they'd called her Kitty.

"Dunno, but you wouldn't care if we kept doing it would you??" Scott asked, after a look to his sister.

"Yea, can we?" Betty asked.

"Well…okay." Katy replied.

"Yay! Kitty Kat!" Exclaimed Lily, an adorable baby grin on her face.

"Well alright Lilerz, you can call me Kitty Kat" Katy said, a smile on her face. 

"Alright Munchkinz time for bed!" Ginny said, shooing them all into their rooms, and giving them their traditional kiss goodnight. But, this time, Harry also joined in with the tradition.   

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

          "Harry! Guess what!? Guess what?" Shrieked Sarah, when Harry came to visit her the next day.

"What is it 'Rah?" Harry asked, going over and giving her a hug.

"I got a letter yesterday, and it said that I got accepted to a school of witchcraft and wizardry! Warthosg I think!" Sarah exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! Oh Sarah! It's Hogwarts, and Ginny and I went their too! And Katy, Betty and Sky and their relatives are going too!" Harry said, pride shining in his eyes at Sarah.

"Oh, but Sarah, didn't you know about Hogwarts? At least one of your parents must have been magical for you to be at St. Mungo's." Harry said, looking slightly confused. 

"I knew about magic, 'cause my mommy was magical, but mommy always said that I'd go to Salem in America, where she went" Sarah explained.

"Oh alright then." Harry said, not really understanding it all.

"Yep!" Exclaimed Sarah, for no real reason at all.

"Excuse me? Mr. Potter? You and your wife are going to become Sarah's guardians right?" Asked a doctor, who came into the room a half an hour later.

"Yes I am." Harry replied, wondering why this was of any importance.

"Well…We have some very good news for you, Sarah and your family" The doctor started "It seems, that Sarah's fight against cancer has……Well, it's  worked! She is totally free of cancer!" The doctor finished, beaming down at the young girl.

"Y-You mean I'm cured? I don't have to stay here anymore?" Sarah asked, looking so hopeful.

After the doctor nodded, Sarah started screaming and crying with joy. And Harry……well, let's just say he looked like he'd won the Championship game against Slytherin. And He was acting just like Sarah(Just without the tears).

"So, when can Sarah come home?" Harry asked, after all the commotion died down.

"Well, you'll have to get the adoption papers signed, and than, well, then she can leave." The doctor said, still smiling.

"They're already signed!" Harry said, remembering that he'd just signed them 4 days ago.

"So…So I get to go home with you?" Sarah asked, looking up at Harry, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes, yes you do!" The doctor said, looking extremely happy.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

"Ginny!? Kids?!" Harry called, walking into Potter's Pad an hour later, Sarah at his side.

"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny called, coming from the living room.

"Yup, and I got a surprise!" Harry called back, looking down at Sarah.

"Kay, just for me, or for everyone?" She called back, her voice coming from the hallway that went into the living room.

"Everyone!" He called back, a smile starting to light up his face.

"Kay! Oi! Kids! Get you butts out here your dad's got us a surprise!" She responded, yelling out the last part to the kids.

Not even 1 minute later, all the kids came running down the stairs and into the front hall yelling out.

"Hi daddy!"(Betty and Sky)

"Hey Harry"(Katy)

"What didja get me!"(Lily)

These were only a few of the phrases Harry heard in all the commotion.

"Alright! Hush up you guys! If ya'll want to know the surprise, your going to have to shut up." Harry said.

After explaining everything about Sarah, and then the commotion calming down after everyone was cheering and such, Katy took her up to her room. 

Katy and Sarah had to share a room.

All the kids shared a room with somebody. Holly and Mark shared a room, Betty and Sky shared a room, and Christina and Mariah shared a room.

But, the kids almost always bunked out in Katy's room, or just went in their before they went to sleep.

Tonight was no different. 

"Hey kidoz" Katy said when the younger kids came into her and Sarah's room.

The kids stayed up late that night, talking about Hogwarts, how they'd miss each other, and just getting acquainted with Sarah.

By the time every one but Sarah had fallen asleep, Sarah felt like she belonged with this family.

"Please God, Keep my new family safe, and say hello to Mama, Papa, Grandma and Grandpa for me." Sarah whispered, before falling  asleep with a small smile on her face.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

A/N Hey again people! I'm really and truly sorry for taking so long! Really I am! It's just that my life is so messed up! My boyfriend's being a jerk, and he's all mad at me 'cause I asked him if he liked one of my friends, but he asked me that before, and I never got mad at him! GOD! Plus, my family is gay, I accidentally slammed my finger between the door, and its all purple now, and my nana has cancer! Ok, I'm going to stop blabbering now, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible(which might take a while). Oh and I might have to put this on a break! Really sorry if I do, but it'll have to be done, my life is way to hectic to keep doing this. Anyway I'll let you know next time.

Luv 'n' Muahz,

                     Jenny Jean


	9. Sarah Settles in And Desicions to Make!

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 7: Sarah Settles In And Decisions to Make!

^&*Recap*&^

"Please God, Keep my new family safe, and say hello to Mama, Papa, Grandma and Grandpa for me." Sarah whispered, before falling  asleep with a small smile on her face.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

"Mornin' Rah" Harry greeted as Sarah seated herself at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' Ree" Sarah replied through a yawn. She was the first one up, besides Harry.

"Cereal?" Harry asked, pushing the boxes towards her.

"Yes please and thank you." She replied, smiling at Harry as she looked at which cereals they had.

"Mownin' Daddy! Mownin' Sawah." Lily greeted as she came down the stairs.

"Morning" Harry and Sarah replied, eating the cereal.

"Cereal or toast Lily-Flower?" Harry asked, when his daughter sat down beside Sarah and across from him.

"Quaffle Quirks" She exclaimed, pointing to the Quaffle Quirks.

"OK. Here you go." Sarah said, pouring her cereal and milk for her.

"Tank you Sawah!" Lily said, beaming her 6 year old smile up at Sarah.

"your welcome Lily." Sarah replied smiling back at her.

After that, everyone else came down, and there were about 5 different topics of discussion going on.    

"Kids? KIDS!" Ginny yelled, catching the kids attention.

"Yes Mom?" They all(but Sarah) replied in unison.

"Your father has something to say!" She replied, making everyone turn to Harry with questioning faces.

"Well…I've gotten a few different job offers, and I can't decide which job to take. So, your mom and I decided to see what you kids would like." Harry started, looking nervous. "I've gotten asked to play professional Quidditch, offered a job as an Auror, and…" Here Harry paused a moment before continuing "I've been asked to teach DADA at Hogwarts." Harry said.

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Well…Quidditch is dangerous, and it keeps you away from home a lot. But flying is also one of your passions." She started, stopping to catch her breath. 

"Being an Auror is also dangerous, and can sometime take you away from home, but you like to fight for your people." Continued Scott, cutting of his sister.

"Being a teacher would be kind of dangerous, especially if you teach the way Uncle Remus does, but you like little kids, so really, we think you should just follow your heart." Katy finished.

The other kids nodded or voiced their consent.

"You kids didn't help a lot!" Harry joked. "But thanks anyway!" He said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

~!^&~!^&Later that day&^!~*&!~

            "Hey Sirius!" Harry said when he met up with him at the grocery store.

"Hey shorty!" Sirius joked, even though Harry was taller than him by a good 5 or 6 inches.

"I need your help on something." Harry said, after they'd joked around for 10 minutes.

"Shoot" Sirius replied, looking over at Harry.

"Well, I've been offered 3 different jobs, but I can't decide which one to pick." Harry said, looking absolutely frustrated with it all.

"Well what are they?" Sirius asked, unfazed by Harry's attitude.

"Quidditch player, Auror or DADA teacher." Harry replied.

"Well……what do _you want to do? Don't say you can't choose, because I __know you want one of them. There's just __something holding you back." Sirius said, looking Harry straight in the eye._

"Well…I do sort of want to teach DADA most, but I don't want to leave Gin to take care of the kids for most of the year while I have fun and teach." Harry said, looking upset.

"Well…You could just apparate or Floo home every night, or you could see if Dumbledore will let the kids stay with you at Hogwarts." Sirius suggested, knowing Harry hadn't thought about either ideas.

"Wow! I never thought of those ideas." Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"Oops! I got to go Sirius. I'll see yah later!" Harry said, turning to pay for his stuff and leave as his watch beeped. 

_That is one weird  child _Sirius thought, as he too paid for his stuff and left.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

            A/N Hey people. Sorry that chapter was shorter than usual! It's just that I have 2 MAJOR English projects due, 1 MAJOR geography project due, I'm planning a surprise party for my mom's birthday, and I'm helping my mom plan my little brother's party! Oh, and my relationship with my bf is messed up, and I'm trying to fix that while comfort my friend who got dumped by this jerk she really, really, really, really LOVED! So, in conclusion with that, I'm VERY unhappy to say that this story will be going on a break, for at least a week. I'll try and work on it whenever I have the time, but I can't promise you anything! But remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I get! Oh, and to the person who flamed me: Use your sign in name next time, and let me see you do better!

Lots 'o' Luv

                  Jenny Jean a.k.a Muah-Baby-Muah            


	10. Harry's Decision and a Needed Miracle

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 8: Harry's Decision and A Needed Miracle!!

^&*Recap*&^

_That is one weird child _Sirius thought, as he too paid for his stuff and left.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

          "Alrighty then! Everything's settled!" Harry said, smiling at his family. "I'll Floo back here before supper time every evening, and Floo back into my office at 6:30!" He said, beaming at the fact that he'd gotten everything accomplished.

"Yay!" Cheered Betty, Sarah and Sky, whilst Katy just smiled at Harry.

"What's a matter Kitten?" Ginny asked, looking at Katy with concern.

"Nuthin' Just feeling a little ti-tired" Katy said, being interrupted by a large yawn.

"Then I think you should go take a nap!" Ginny said, frowning with concern while she looked at her oldest daughter who was now 7 months pregnant.

"Alri-ight" Katy responded, yawning again.

And everything was good, until a week later.

"M-mom? I-I th-think my w-wat-water just broke!" Katy cried, starting to panic.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Kids, I have to take your sister to the hospital, stay here, and try calling Aunt Hermione, tell her I need her to sit you guys." Ginny said, grabbing her purse and ushering Katy into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" Ginny cried, the two women disappearing in a swirl of green fire.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

A few hours later saw Ginny and Harry nervously pacing the waiting room in the emergency part of the hospital.

When they had arrived at St. Mungo's, Katy had fallen unconscious and Ginny had fallen to the ground trying to hold her up. After screaming for help, a doctor had come and after listening to what happened, had whisked Katy off.

Ginny had immediately Flooed Harry, who was at his office coming up with lesson plans. After Ginny's explanation, he had hurried to Mungo's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" The doctor asked, coming from the closed off hallway.

"That's us!" Ginny cried, racing over to the doctor, anxious for news of her daughter.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Your daughter had her children early. Although it shouldn't be that bad, it appears, that Katlyn has been poisoned, and it has affected both her and the babies. At the moment, they are both in critical condition." The doctor said, sorrow in her eyes.

"N-No! T-This c-can't b-be happening! I c-can't lose her!" Ginny cried, causing heads to turn.

"Hush. Shhh. Katy'll make it. She's a fighter." Harry soothed, trying to calm them both down.

" W-wait, W-What do you mean bab_ies?" Harry asked, looking shocked._

"Your daughter had twin girls. The sonograms never showed it, because one always covered the other." She said.

"C-Can we see her?" Ginny asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, but it will have to be quick." The doctor said, leading them to the ICU.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Katy's voice was weak, and very hoarse.

"Yea Baby, we're here." Ginny said, rushing to her daughter's side.

"M-My babies…are they a-alright?" Katy asked, gazing up at her mom.

"N-No, y-you were p-poisoned, and it a-affected both you and your girls." Ginny said, telling the truth, knowing she couldn't lie. 

"M-Mom? T-Tell th-the doctor th-their n-names a-are Harmony Virginia and Valerie Molly Potter" And with that, Katy fell into unconsciousness.

"Is she…" Harry trailed off, not wanting to finish his own question.

"N-No, sh-she's still breathing." Ginny sobbed, clutching at Katy's hand like it was a life line.

"Thank Merlin." Harry said, clutching Katy's other hand.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

And that's how things continued for the next week, Harry and Ginny dividing their time between Harmony and Valerie and Katy.

The hardest part of it all, was explaining to the younger kids what was going on. It was hard on Scott, Elizabeth and Sarah, who understood it best, but it was harder on Christina, who'd come to depend on Katy.

"Mrs. Potter?" A nurse asked.

"Yes?" Ginny replied, looking up from her two "granddaughters".

"Your daughter's woken up!" The nurse said, beaming at Ginny.

"Oh! Thank Merlin!" Ginny cried, turning from her granddaughters and running to her daughter's room.

"Mom?" Katy asked, when Ginny came racing into the room.

"Oh god Kitten! You scared me so bad!" Ginny sobbed, hugging her little girl to her chest.

"Mom, it's alright! I'm fine!" Katy soothed, hugging her mother tightly.

"Kitty!" Cried numerous voices from the doorway.

"Munchkinz!" She cried, spreading her arms in an invitation for a hug.

As the kids all jumped onto the bed, covering Katy in hugs and kisses, Ginny got off the bed and went to stand by her husband in the doorway.

"How'd you know?" Ginny whispered, sliding her arm around Harry's chest and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Father's intuition?" Harry shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yea right" Ginny giggled "One of the nurses probably told you!" She laughed.

"Can't get nothing past you!" Harry chuckled, looking sheepish.

"Right you are, dear, right you are!" Ginny replied, smiling up at her husband.

"Hey mom?" Katy called, looking up from her sisters and brothers to her parents.

"Yah Kitten?" She asked.

"W-Where are m-my d-d-daughters?"  She asked hesitantly, afraid of their possibilities.

"They're in ICU hun. Both Molly and Virginia were affected by the poison, and since their immune systems were so weak, they couldn't fight it very well. Th-They're not su-supposed to l-last an-another w-week." Ginny said, starting to sob. She'd helped take care of the baby girls for the past week, and she'd come to love them like she would had they been her biological grandchildren.

"C-Can I s-see them?" Katy asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yes, but you have to stay in a wheelchair. Doctor's orders." Harry said, having talked to the doctor before he came in.

"Ok, please, can I go now?" She asked.

"Alright hold on." And  then Harry went off to find Katy a wheelchair.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

Fifteen minutes later, all the Potter's were on their way to visit Harmony and Valerie Potter.

"My babies…" Katy whispered, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her daughters.. They were in incubators(A/N you know those things  they put really premature preemie's in? Those!), and were hooked to a few different machines. One was to help them breath, another to help their immune systems, and the last to help extract the poison.

But it wasn't the machines that made her cry, it was their appearances. They were both extremely small, their tiny bodies a rosy pink colour. They both had small tufts of brown hair, a shade lighter than Katy's was.

At that moment, the twin girls eyes fluttered open, their long eyelashes fluttering. When their eyelids lifted, they revealed eyes that were a mixture of gold, light green and hazel. There was a ring of gold, and then a slightly bigger ring of green and then a smaller ring of hazel, surrounding the pupil, exactly like Katy's.

"These are r-real-ly m-my daughters?" Katy asked, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks. 

"Yes. That's Harmony on the right and that ones Valerie." Ginny said, kneeling next to her daughter, pointing to each of her granddaughters.

"Th-They're s-so beau-beautiful!" Katy cried, pride in her eyes as she looked at her daughters. 

"Ms. Potter? I need you to come back to your room. The doctor wants to check you over." A nurse(her name tag Amy) said.

"A-Alright." Katy said. "Just give me a minute." She finished, turning to say goodbye to her daughters.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

 "Alright Ms. Potter, it seems that you only have a  minimal amount of poison left in your body, so we're going to keep you for another night, but you may leave tomorrow." The doctor said after her check-up 15 minutes later.

"Thank you doctor" She said, turning to her family.

"Ok hun, we have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow" Ginny said, kissing her forehead.

After everybody gave their kisses and/or hugs, The Potter family, minus three, left for home.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

Just as Ginny was about to go to sleep, she got a Floo call from the doctor. Thinking it might be about Katy, Ginny panicked, and practically fell out of bed.

"Y-Yes doctor?" Ginny asked once she'd reached the fireplace.

"Mrs. Potter" The doctor heaved a sighed "I'm afraid that your granddaughter's have become worse." He said.

The doctor went into more detail, but Ginny couldn't concentrate. She felt like her heart was breaking, and she realized that she was about to faint. _We need a Miracle _was the last thought that went through her head, before everything went black.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^*&~!^

A/N Hey! Alright, I'm sorry I had to take the break and all, but I really NEED it! It's not off yet, but by the end of this month it probably will, but I can't promise anything over the summer, 'cause my family is VERY outdoorsy! Anyway, I know this chapters sort of short, but that was just the right spot to stop at! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it finished, and when I have the time!

I really want to thank all my reviewers and readers. Even if you don't review, I still luv yah! Anyway I have to go, or, in the words of my friend Chris: I'm gonna bounce! Lolz  well I'll talk to ya'll later!

Lots 'o' Luv,

                   Muah-Baby-Muah A.K.A Jenny Jean


	11. IMPORTANT AN! U BETTA READ!

Hey people! I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I really am but I'm going through a really bad emotional time! I'm not sure if my bf loves me anymore, it was 3 years ago today that my aunt died, My favourite aunt has blood clots in her legs, and she has to go in for surgery and she might die, my family might be moving and my cousin's baby is really sick! I've never met him, but I'm really scared! Apparently my cousin Amanda hasn't been treating him right, like not changing his diapers or giving him baths. And my other  cousins(Her brother and his wife) Eric and Julie are trying to get custody of him.  was originally going to make it so that Harmony and Valerie died, but I'm not so sure anymore! Alright, my decision is  that if I get enough reviews, saying to make Katy and the twins live, then they'll live aight? I NEED 5 REVIEWS! K? I'll update as soon as I can!

Lots 'o' Luv,

                        Jenny Jean a.k.a Muah-Baby-Muah


	12. New Discoverys and A Miracle

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 9: New Discoveries And A Miracle

^&*Recap*&^

The doctor went into more detail, but Ginny couldn't concentrate. She felt like her heart was breaking, and she realized that she was about to faint. _We need a Miracle _was the last thought that went through her head, before everything went black.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

          When Ivy arrived in the waiting room at the hospital, the sight stabbed at her heart.

          Katy was sobbing in Harry's arms, clutching to him like she'd never let go, the Munchkinz, who were usually so full of life, were crying, and clinging to each other, Katy, Harry and Ginny. 

          As the others arrived, everyone was hugging and holding each other, seeking comfort.

When Ivy and Sirius finally reached each other, they held on for dear life. They may not have known each other from birth, but their sister-brother bond was very strong, and they were able to tell each other's emotions.

"Siri?" Ivy asked voice trembling.

"Yea Vee?" He responded, pulling his sister closer.

"I-I'm scared." She whispered, tears falling unnoticed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. She didn't make the same mistakes you did." Sirius said, trying to comfort his crying sister.

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked, filling with rage.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Screw you Sirius Orion Black! You stupid jerk!" Harry's head snapped up at the sound of his aunt's raged and distressed voice.

"It's not my fault you gave up Brody! You didn't have to!" Sirius screamed back.

"I did to Sirius! Our _step-father_" She spit this word out like it was poison "forced me to! What do you think he would have done? He already beat me and Lily! He would have killed Brody!" She screamed back.

"Then why didn't you let _him _take care of Brody?" Sirius demanded, spitting him out like a swear word.

"Because, you stubborn prick, _he _wouldn't have been able to take care of Brody!" She yelled back, her voice becoming choked.

"Stubborn prick? STUBBORN PRICK AM I?" Sirius roared, his temper getting the best of him.

"YES! YOU STUPID JERK! YOU GODDAMN STUBBORN PRICK! GO TO HELL!" Ivy screamed, turning on her heel and racing out of the room.

"SIRIUS!" Arabella and Kayleigh yelled at the same time.

"You insensitive jerk! Ivy's right! Go to hell." Kayleigh screamed, slapping him before going after her friend.

Arabella walked right up to him, and looked him in the eye. She saw not a drab of remorse, so she turned too, going out after her friends.

"Man, Sirius that was a bad move." Remus said, looking at Sirius with pity in his eyes.

"Shut up Remus." Sirius growled "This has nothing to do with you".

"But it has something to do with me." Harry replied, standing directly in front of his uncle.

"No it doesn't" Sirius replied, looking away from his nephew.

"Sirius Black, why on Merlin's green Earth would you make Aunt Ivy cry? And who is Brody?.....SIRIUS! Answer me!" Harry said, becoming impatient.

"Your aunt and I got in a fight Harry. And Brody is…Brody is…I have no right to tell you  who Brody is." Sirius said, remorse clouding his eyes, before he walked out to find his sister, his wife and his best friend's wife.

"Remus? Care to tell me who Brody is?" Harry asked, turning to the ex-werewolf.

"Uhm…no?" He replied timidly.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

Ivy ran, sobbing through numerous corridors, before she finally collapsed against a wall.

She tried to push the memory of Brody away, but it just wouldn't leave her.

$#@FLASHBACK@#$

_"Push one more time!" The doctor said._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed 15 year old Ivory Samantha Evans as she pushed one last final time._

_"Congratulations Ms. Evan. You have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said, handing her a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket._

_"Brody." Ivy whispered, gazing down at her baby lovingly._

_"Ms. Evans, you have a visitor. A Ms. Lily Evans. Would you like her to come in?" A nurse asked, when Ivy and Brody had been put in a room._

_"Alright" Ivy said, not really wanting Lily in her room._

_"REE!" 15 year old Lilia Kaleb Evans screamed, rushing to her sister's side._

_"You stupid woman! I could have come with you! You didn't have to go through this yourself!" Lily said, her voice full of compassion for her sister._

_"I know Lee, but it's just that…that I was hoping…" Ivy's sentence trailed off._

_"That _he'd_ be here?" Lily asked gently._

_"Yes." Ivy whispered back, tears starting to fall._

_"It'll be alright Ree. Don't worry." Lily said, hugging  her sister tightly._

_"Oh do be careful!" Ivy exclaimed, realizing that they'd  crushed Brody between them in their hug._

_"Aw! What a sweetheart! What's his name Ree?" Lily asked._

_"Brody Sirius Evans" Ivy replied._

_"After Dad and Sirius! I gotcha!" Exclaimed Lily, trying to make her sister smile._

_"Um……Excuse me? Are you Ivy Evans?" Asked a voice from the doorway._

_"Yes I am. Are you Maria Walsh?" Ivy replied, knowing what was going to come._

_"Yes. This is my husband Phillip" Maria replied._

_"Nice to meet you both. This is my sister Lily and this…this is Brody Sirius Evans. Well, Walsh now." Ivy said, holding out her baby to the couple._

_The hardest thing in Ivy's life was watching as the Walsh's walked away with Ivy's baby, whom Ivy would never get to see grow up._

$#@END FLASHBACK$#@

"Vee?" Sirius asked, kneeling before his sister.

"C-Come to g-gloat some more?" Ivy asked between sobs.

"Vee…I'm sorry, I really, really am! I never meant to hurt you." Sirius apologized.

"Whatever Sirius." Ivy replied, not seeing the pain and hurt on his face.

"Ivory Samantha Evans! Look at me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up Brody! I just thought that what I said would help you feel better about Harmony and Valerie!" Sirius said, forcing his sister to look at him.

"I know Si, I know! It's just…just that…It's just that I want to see him! I wanted so badly to watch him grow up, help him through the hardships of life. And all because of _Jordan_(her step-dad) I'll never get to meet him." Ivy sobbed, clutching at her brother.

"Sh…It'll be alright Vee. Don't worry." Sirius soothed, a plan forming in his mind.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Remus! Just tell me who Brody is!" Harry yelled getting impatient.

"No, that's quite alright." Remus replied, knowing what would happen to him if he told.

"Why won't anyone tell me who Brody is!?!?" Harry practically screamed, getting very peed off about being clueless.

"Harry dear, relax. I'll tell you." Ivy said, coming into the waiting room.

"S-sorry Aunt Ivy, I just felt so helpless and Remus wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I just sort of got mad" Harry said sheepishly.

"It's alright. You get that from your mother's side of the family." Ivy said, smiling at her nephew.

"Alright. Brody…Brody is your cousin Harry. I had him when I was 15. Because my step-father used to beat me and Lily when our mother wasn't home, I had to give up the baby."

"Our mother never knew about Brody, but Jordan found out. He demanded that I give up Brody or he'd…he said that he'd k-kill him. I couldn't let my baby die because of my mistakes, so I gave him up for adoption to a young couple." 

"Their names were Maria and Phillip Walsh. I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they finally got to take Brody. Maria couldn't have a baby, so they wanted to adopt. They got my Brody."

"They promised to keep his first and second names, but they did change his last name." Ivy explained.

"Oh Aunt Ivy…" Harry trailed off, lost for words.

"Harry don't worry. I'm alright now" She said, smiling gently at him.

"But Aunt Ivy-" Harry started, but was interrupted when Katy ran to great-aunt, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry Aunt Ivy, you'll see Brody again someday" Katy said, vowing that she would.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

          "Excuse me? Mr. Potter? Why are you here at the hospital? Are you ill?" Nosy Rita Skeeter asked.

          "That's none of you business Skeeter" Harry replied, starting to move his way through the crowd of reporters.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Name's Amanda Hinkle! Could you possibly tell me why it is that  you're here at the hospital?" Questioned a very cheery woman.

"No" Harry replied, trying to push past her.

"Dad. Just let me tell them" Katy said, sick of all the questions.

" Katy, you have to understand, that whatever you say, they will most likely turn into a lie!" Harry replied. 

"I assure you Mr. Potter sir, that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth!" Replied Amanda.

" Why should I believe that?" Harry asked, suspicion slowly starting to creep in.

"Because I'm not Rita Skeeter, and I don't use Quick-Quotes Quills!" Amanda said, beaming at them.

"Fine" Harry growled. "But, it's only what Katy says! Just the truth. Anything else, and I'll make you wish you'd never heard of Potter."

"Yes sir!" She said, mock-saluting him, which earned her another growl.

"Hmm…maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable? Hmmm…There's a park bench over there. Shall we go and sit?" Amanda said all this very quickly, before walking briskly over to the park bench.

"Alright now.  My first question would have to be why were you at the hospital?" Amanda questioned as everyone found a place to sit.

Without any further urging Katy launched into her story, telling her all about her babies and there conditions.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

Headlines like: Is there anymore hope for the baby girls??, Potter's Endangered Again! And will they ever be better? Were all over the newspapers, updating on the twin girls progress(or lack of), telling of Katy and her daughter's story.

"Sleep now my babies,

Don't let your hurts worry you,

Just close your eyes,

Mama's watching over you

Lay your head down

My dears,

And Close your eyes,

Sleep will wash away your fears

Mama's watching over you,

I'll wipe away those tears,

My babies,

Just sleep my dears" Katy sang quietly, just singing what came into her head as she gazed at her daughters.

"Please God, let my babies get better" Katy whispered, her forehead against the glass as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

"God will most likely answer your prayers" A gentle voice said from the doorway.

"I hope so" Katy whispered, never taking her eyes off her daughters.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Ginny asked, crossing the room to stand beside her daughter.

"Y-Yea" Katy said, looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. If they're anything like you, they'll live." Ginny said, giving her daughter a one-armed hug.

"Thanks mom." Katy said, resting her head on her moms shoulder.

"Excuse me? Katlyn Potter?" A voice asked from the doorway, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, that's me" Katy replied, turning to look at the young woman and child in the doorway.

"Hello. My name is Brooke Willard. I just wanted you to know that all of us young mothers are hoping and praying for the recovery of your daughters. Many people have wanted to come and wish you all luck, and everyone has dubbed you three as KHVP. Katlyn, Harmony and Valerie Potter." Explained the teenage girl in the doorway. 

"I went through something similar to what happened to you. My son" Here she indicated the 5 year old at her side. "Was born almost 4 months premature, and there was no hope for him, especially since he's lactose and tolerant. We all thought he would die, and I got lots of love and support from many people. We all want you to know that we are praying." Brooke continued, tears starting to form in her eyes.

" 'Cuse me Miss Potter lady? Me and mommy wanted you to have these." The little boy said, handing her a card, with many signatures, a dozen yellow roses and some candy.

"We know it's not much, but we hoped you'd feel the love and joy." Explained a sheepish Brooke, presenting two small teddy bears. "We also wanted to give Harmony and Valerie these" She said, explaining the teddies.

"Th-Thank you s-so much" Katy said, tears rolling unchecked down he face, as she embraced Brooke and her son.

And people continued to shower Katy and her daughters with gifts, hugs and anything they could think of to cheer her up.

Every day, at least one person would ask to see Katy. And, Although Katy loved the support, she needed time to herself sometimes, so they made up special visiting hours to visit Katy.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

It was at her non-visiting hours one day, when a strange occurrence happened.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Katlyn Potter, and we were wondering if you could tell us where she is" A young boy around Katy's age asked. The young boy was accompanied by another boy who was the same age and features.

The two boys looked remarkably like Katy to, except their hair and eyes.

The one who'd been silent had short black hair and dark green eyes with yellow rings here and there.

The other boy had short sandy blonde hair whit light brown eyes with rings of dark green and specks of golden yellow.

"Yes, you and every other person supporting KHVP in this world" Replied the woman at the front desk. 

"But we're not here for KHVP, we're here for Katlyn!" The ex-silent one said.

"Mm hm" The nurse said looking over the two boys.

They were both wearing torn and blood spattered clothes and looked like they needed at least some medical attention.

"Boys, I think you need to see a doctor." The nurse said, ushering the boys into an empty exam room.

"Dr. Richards! Two young boys who look pretty beat up are waiting in your exam room." The nurse said to one of the passing doctors.

"Aw crap Nash! What are we going to do?" The ex-silent asked of his brother.

"I don't know Kent, I really don't know! They'll probably send us back to the Hall's, still not believing the Lyn story. God, I hate the Hall's! Maybe we should've talked to Doug. His mom is Lyn's adoptive aunt, and he probably met Lyn already." Sighed the first boy-Nash.

"Yeah, and Doug is part of our group thing." Kent said.

"Well hello boys! I'm Dr. Richards, but you can call me Kara." The female doctor, who'd interrupted the boy's conversation, was in her thirties, and seemed very nice.

"So, what are your names?" Kara asked, looking the boys over with her eyes.

"Doesn't matter who we are, we didn't come here to be checked over. We're here to see our sis- Katlyn Potter." Nash said, catching himself from letting out their secret.

"Hmmm……I see. Well, how about this: you guys cooperate with me, and I'll let you see Katlyn." Negotiated Kara.

"Alright." Nash said, after a quick glance from his brother.

"Now, what are your names?"

"Nash and Kent" Replied Kent, pointing as he named.

"Alright, now, how did all this happen?"

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!" Katy shrieked, racing into the waiting room where her family was seated.

"What? What's going on Kitten?" Harry asked, sitting straight up in alarm.

"They're recovering! My babies are going to be alright!" Katy screamed, jumping up and down!

"Thank Merlin!" Harry yelled, while everyone hugged and laughed and squealed and just plain acted happy.

"Ms. Potter? You have some visitors. I know they're not supposed to be here at this time, but I'm afraid they wouldn't leave unless we let them in." Explained Kara, one of the doctors who'd helped take care of Katy when she was sick.

"Alright, thanks Kara." Katy said, beaming still.

"Lyn?" Questioned two voices from the waiting room doorway.

"Nash? Kent" Katy whispered, staring at the two boys before blacking out.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

          A/N YAY!!!!!!!! GO ME!! THEY LIVED! AND SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!!!! Mk I feel better now! Ok, you all probably know who Kent and Nash are now! :D:D I just couldn't resist. Thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers! But especially my reviewers! Your support and encouragement has helped me finish the chapter(which I did ALL today!!!)!! And your support over my problems, has just made me want to cry! Thank you all so very, very, very  much! My break is off for the time being, but my cousin Katy(Yes that's who Kitty is named after) is coming over tomorrow, and me her and my mom are going to pick strawberries! AND my moms going to take me to the Library to let me get the Order of the Pheonix!!! I'm so incredibly peed off that I haven't been able to read it, and so incredibly mad at the person who told me which character she kills off! Oh I so am ready to kill J.K right now! I can't believe she killed  that person off! Alright, now that I've ranted and raved, I have to go and update this, so that all my reviewers won't give up on me!

Lots 'o' Luv,

                   Muah-Baby-Muah a.k.a Jenny Jean

P.S Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this! And please don't hate me for taking that break!


	13. The Past Always Comes Back to Bite You i...

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 9: The Past Always Comes Back to Bite You in the Rear

^&*Recap*&^

"Nash? Kent" Katy whispered, staring at the two boys before blacking out.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't,

Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't,

Depends on how the wind blows I might even paint my toes,

It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul

I'm not the average girl from you video,

And I ain't built like a supermodel,

But, I learned to love myself unconditionally 

Because I am a Queen,

I'm not the average girl from your video,

My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes,

No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Arie

When I look in the mirror the only one there is me,

Every freckle on my face is where it's supposed to be,

And I know our creator didn't make no mistakes on me,

My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I'm lovin' what I see

I'm not the average girl from you video,

And I ain't built like a supermodel,

But, I learned to love myself unconditionally 

Because I am a Queen,

I'm not the average girl from your video,

My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes,

No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Arie

Am I less of a lady if I don't wear panty hose?

My mama said ain't what she wears but what she knows,

But, I've drawn a conclusion, it's all an illusion confusions the name of the game,

A misconception a vast deception,

Something's gotta change,

Don't be offended this is all my opinion,

Ain't nothing that I'm sayin' law,

This is a true confession of a life learned lesson I was sent here to share wit' ya'll,

So get in where you fit in go on and shine,

Clear your mind, now's the time

Put your salt on the shelf,

Go ahead and love yourself

'Cause everything's gonna be alright

I'm not the average girl from you video,

And I ain't built like a supermodel,

But, I learned to love myself unconditionally 

Because I am a Queen,

I'm not the average girl from your video,

My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes,

No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Arie"

Katy woke to hear her mother singing along to the muggle radio. As the next verse came on, she couldn't help but join in.

"Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks,

I don't need that to have a good time,

Keep your expensive car and your Caviar,

All I need is my guitar,

Keep your krystyle and your pistol,

I'd rather have a pretty piece of crystal,

Don't need your silly comb I can find my own,

What God gave me is just fine

 I'm not the average girl from you video,

And I ain't built like a supermodel,

But, I learned to love myself unconditionally 

Because I am a Queen,

I'm not the average girl from your video,

My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes,

No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Arie" Sang Ginny and Katy.

"I never knew you liked India Arie"  Laughed Ginny. When Katy had joined in with her singing, it had startled her, but after the initial shock she'd started singing again.

"I don't!" Katy replied "I only like that song!"

"Me too!" Ginny said, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"Now, what is so funny?" Harry asked as he strode into the room. "Kitten! You're awake!" He exclaimed cutting off any response.

"Uhm yeah? So?" Asked Katy, totally perplexed.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Ginny asked, all her laughter forgotten.

"No. What happ-" Started Katy but cut herself off as the events came rushing into her mind.

"Oh my god! Where are they? I have to see them!" Katy exclaimed, growing panicked and trying to get out of the hospital bed.

"Katy! Stop right now! You're not supposed to over exert yourself!" Commanded Ginny, pushing her now calmer daughter back onto the hospital bed.

"Where are they? Please can't I see them?" Katy begged, relenting to the pushing off her mother.

"Uhm…well…you see…" Harry started nervously, shooting pleading glances at his wife.

"Katy…those boys said they were your brothers. And we didn't exactly believe them. So they were…they were taken back to their parents." Ginny said nervously, saving her husband.

"What do you mean they were taken away!? They _were_ my brothers! Oh no…no, no, no! Please, not again" Katy sobbed, her heart felling like it was breaking.

"Shh…Hush, It'll be alright Kitten. Don't worry, we'll find them again" Ginny soothed hugging her daughter close while shooting 'get-your-rear-in-gear-and-find-those-boys' glances.

Harry nodded once before giving his daughter a kiss on the head and leaving his wife to look after his daughter while he searched for her brothers.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Hello? Mr. Hall? I believe two boys by the names of Nash and Kent were sent to you? Really? Well do you think I could possibly talk to one of them? Oh…well alright. Thank you." Harry groaned when he finished his phone call.

"What's up Dad?" Scott asked.

"There's something wrong with that guy. And I have this feeling that there's something wrong with Nash and Kent too." Harry explained to his oldest son.

"Yeah. Katy said she had that feeling too. But, what can we do? We can't leave them there." Scott said.

"I believe your right." Harry said, the wheels in his head turning.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

          "Hello?..." Asked Mr. Hall when he answered the door.

"Mr. Hall? We're here to collect Nash and Kent." Harry said, gesturing to his companions.

"Uhm…well…Who are you and what do you want with the boys." Mr. Hall asked nervously, glancing conspicuously over his shoulder.

"I'm Harry Potter and these people are from the adoption agency. We're here because we have reason to believe Nash and Kent are being abused." Harry stated, not knowing the truth in his statement.

"That's preposterous!" Exclaimed Mr. Hall, tugging at his collar nervously.

"Then you won't mind letting me see them" Responded Harry beginning to understand why Mr. Hall was so nervous.

"Well…you see-" Started Mr. Hall but he was interrupted by someone screaming.

"HELP!!! SOMEONE PLEASE!!! HELP!!!" A young female voice shrieked. The shrieking was accompanied by someone pounding on a door.

"Get out of the way Hall." Harry growled, trying to push the older man out of the way.

"NO! You have no right to come barging into my house!" Hall yelled, trying to keep Harry out of the house.

"Stupefy" Sirius said from behind Harry.

"Expelliarmus" Shouted a female voice from behind where  Mr. Hall used to be.

The voice belonged to a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She smiled triumphantly as she caught their wands. It didn't last long though.

"Expelliarmus, Stupefy" Harry said, flicking his hand and watching the look of terror on the woman's face as he caught their and her own wand.

"Stupid woman" Muttered Harry, before giving everyone back their wands. 

"Ron, Hermione you two look for any others that want to hex or curse us, Remus and Sirius, call the Aurors and watch these two. And Tiffany and I'll look for Nash, Kent and that young girl we heard." Harry said before turning away with Tiffany and going towards where the pounding had come from.

"HELP! PLEASE!" The young girl screamed again, her pounding growing weaker.

"I'm coming! Keep pounding!" Harry called back trying to find where she was. 

"Harry! Here!" Exclaimed Tiffany, opening a door down the hall.

"My god." The twins muttered at the same time.

Lying on the floor was Nash and Kent. Unconscious. They both looked badly in need of medical attention. They both had open cuts from their eyes to their jaws that were bleeding openly. Nash looked like his right wrist was broken, and his left shoulder looked like it was popped out of its socket. Kent looked like both his left knee and ankle were broken, and a bone from his shoulder was sticking out of his back.

"Please, can you help them?" Asked a young female voice. The voice belonged to a young girl who looked about 11 years old who was kneeling between Nash and Kent. She had long red hair with black tips that went half way down her back and green eyes. But they weren't just any green eyes. They were the same eyes Harry saw at every time he looked in the mirror.

"Abby who is they?" Asked a baby voice. Leaning against the young girl-Abby-was a small child, who looked to be about 2, 2 and a half at most. She had curly blonde hair that reached her eyes and dark blue eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

Both girls had bruises and cuts covering their bodies, and were wearing tattered clothes, much like the ones Betty and Sky used to wear.

"I don't know Niccy, but they're here to help Nash and Kent." Replied "Abby", hugging the little girl to her.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my sister Tiffany. Who are you?" Harry asked, keeping very calm and talking very gentle so as to not alarm them. He knew how to act around abused children, especially after Katy and Christina.

"I-I'm Abigail Weston, and this is Nicole." Explained Abigail, looking slightly nervous.

"Abigail and Nicole are nice names" Smiled Tiffany as Harry was checking over Nash and Kent. "Are you two sisters?" 

"Oh no. You see……well, almost two months ago I was at the park by my house with some friends, and these people in wizard cloaks came, and they…well, they kidnapped me." Abigail explained with a shudder. "Niccy, Nash and Kent were already here when they brought me here. They adopted Nash and Kent when they were younger, but Niccy is…….well Niccy is…" Abigail trailed off, glancing down at the young girl clinging to her.

"I'm a _Hall_" Muttered Nicole, spitting out Hall like a swear word.

"Not at heart Niccy, not at heart" Soothed Abigail, hugging the child to her.

"Alright, we have to get these four to the hospital Tiff." Harry explained. "I'll take Nash and Kent on these stretchers" Harry waved his hand and produced to stretchers "And you take Nicole and Abigail." Harry sated, carefully levitating Nash and Kent onto different stretchers.

"But what about the others?" Tiffany asked.

"Tell them where I went, and where you're going, they'll know what to do." Harry said, before apparating away with Nash and Kent.

"Yes sir" Tiffany mumbled, mock-saluting her brother.

_Tiffany! Move!_ Came Harry's voice in her head.

"Shoot! I forgot he could do that!" Tiffany mumbled before turning to the two girls left in the room.

"Uhm…well, Abigail, Nicole we have to go inform some of my and Harry's friends about all this, and then I have to take you two  to the hospital and get you patched up!" Tiffany said, ushering them to the door.

"O-Okay. But please, call me Abby or Gail! And Nicole prefers Niccy." Replied Abby.

"Alright! And please, call me Tiff" Tiffany said back, smiling down at the young girl.

"Ron! Hermione! Sirius! Remus!" Called Tiffany walking down the hall.

"Down here Tiff!" Came Sirius' voice from near the doorway.

"Harry had to take Nash and Kent to the hospital, and I have to go there to 'cause-oh! I see we seem to have company!" Exclaimed Tiffany, pushing Niccy and Abby behind the corner she'd just come from.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss High-and-Mighty Potter" Hissed a drawling voice from behind a Death Eater's mask.

"Oh but Lucius I'm now Mrs. High-And-Mighty Malfoy. Father in law" Tiffany replied with a smirk, while trying to contact Harry. _Harry? Harry! Merlin's Beard! We're being attacked by Death Eaters! You know, the ones that were supposed to be dead? Tiffany screamed frantically in her head, but not letting the panic show on her face._

"Whatever you say Potter." Lucius replied, his smirk slipping slightly.

"I told you, I'm a Malfoy! Isn't that just positively great? You and me! Father and daughter?" Tiffany replied, ending it sarcastically, but with a sugary sweet smile.

"Hmm…wait a moment! I know what seems so weird about this situation! Dear father in law aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tiffany asked, smile still in place.

"Well…yes, but you were all so stupid to believe that I _was dead" He smirked. "Now since I have no need of you anymore…Avada Kedavra" _

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

A/N Holy crap! That sooooo wasn't supposed to happen! Dude! I know that sounds stupid, but I was supposed to have a different ending! I think it's the fact that it's like 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired as heck! Well, anyway I know this is kind of short, and I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna start the next chapter tomorrow! I promise! Oh…wait I forgot! I might be going camping next week, from Monday to Sunday, so I won't be able to get the next chapter up till after that unless I get major help from my muse! Who's my muse? Hmmm… the little elf type guy in my head named Martin! Lolz, sorry that was the best I could come up with at the moment! Meh, anyway, I love you all, and please, please, please keep reviewing! I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter done! Don't worry, I'll work on it in my notebooky thing like I usually do when I can't get on the computer! Well, got to go!

Luv 'n' Muahz,

                   !#JeNnY#! A.K.A Muah-Baby-Muah


	14. Meeting family

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 11:Meeting Family

^&*Recap*&^

"Well…yes, but you were all so stupid to believe that I _was dead" He smirked. "Now since I have no need of you anymore…Avada Kedavra" _

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Tsk, tsk Lucius! You wouldn't want to kill the mother of your grandchild now would you?" Harry asked, as he swiftly pushed Tiffany out of the way with his magic.

_Tiffany, when I have him distracted I want you to take Niccy and Abby to St. Mungo's. When you get there, stay there_ alright? _Harry thought to Tiffany._

_Okay, but Harry be CAREFUL! Tiffany replied, carefully edging towards the back of the shield he'd constructed._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Potter. Come to save the mudblood, weasel, mutt, werewolf and the other Potter." Smirked Lucius.

"Well if it isn't the Death Eater Malfoy. Come back from the dead to serve a dead master. Ever notice that you were always groveling at his feet?" Harry smirked back, squashing the anger in him.

_Tiffany NOW! Harry yelled in his head, not letting any emotions show as he let down Tiffany's shield._

_BE CAREFUL! Tiffany screamed in his head, rounding the corner discreetly. _

"Ah, ah, ah! Accio! Now, Now, we wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun would we?" Lucius asked smirking, catching Tiffany with his spell, before she could go anywhere.

"Oh no, not at all" Tiffany replied dryly, hanging in midair.

"So very amusing" Lucius said, a smirk on his face.

"Now, now Malfoy, just because you find Tiffany amusing, doesn't mean your allowed to touch her" Harry said, a plan forming in his mind. 

"You think I'd _want _to _touch_ her?" Shuddered Malfoy, looking quite disgusted.

"Well, no. But that did just what I needed." Harry replied.

Because, when Malfoy had become disgusted, he'd lost focus on his spell, and Tiffany had been dropped to the ground. Tiffany had rushed around the corner, grabbed Abby and Niccy and apparated away with them.

"You…You…" Stuttered Malfoy, his face going red with rage.

"You what Malfoy? Halfblood? Mudblood? I hate to break it to you, but I am a pureblood, and I'm better than you! No, wait scratch that. I love to break it to you" Harry smirked, letting no other emotions show.

"Hmm…very amusing Potter, but you really need to get it straight. Your mother was a mudblood, and there for you are a halfblood" Replied Lucius, using his own maniac sense.

"Whatever you say Lucy" Replied Harry, squashing his anger at his mother being called a mudblood. 

"SIR! Aurors! At least three times more than our numbers!" Exclaimed a man, running into the room. 

"We'll meet again Potter, and it won't be me running next time" Hissed Lucius, apparating away.

"Are you four okay?" Harry asked, rushing over to his friends.

There was a chorus of shaky "yes"'s, before Hermione burst into tears, and flung herself at Harry.

"D-Don't d-do any-anything s-stupid H-Harry!" She sobbed, hugging her best friend fiercely. 

"Sh, It's okay Herms. Don't worry. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Soothed Harry, hugging Hermione back.

"Y-You b-b-better n-not" Sniffled Hermione, pulling away and staring him straight in the face.

"Hermi, don't worry! I have Katy, Betty, Sky, Sarah, Tina, Riah, Holly, Mark and Lily to care for now! Not to mention that if I get myself hurt and in the hospital, Ginny will make me wish I was never born." Harry replied, joking a little to ease the tension.

"Is everyone alright?" Came a voice from behind them.

Harry turned around to see a friend from the past.

"Dean!" Harry exclaimed, pulling his old dorm mate into a hug.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Dean yelled back happily, pulling his old friends into a group hug.

After another ten minutes of getting reacquainted , Tiffany suddenly popped up in front of Harry.

"You stupid moron! Get your rear to that hospital right now!" She yelled, smacking him quite hard on the face.

"Ow! Tiffany! Merlin! What the H-e-double hockey sticks was that for?" He yelled back, a handprint forming on his face.

"Hmm…I wonder!? Your wife and children are sitting in the waiting room worried sick about YOU!" She screamed back, raising her hand to slap him again.

"Oh Shite" Harry said, eyes wide before quickly Apparating back to the hospital.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

          "HARRY! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Ginny shrieked, throwing her arms around Harry, tears streaming down her face.

          "Sh, Gin, calm down. I'm alr-" Harry soothed, but was cut off by cries of "Dad!" and his children all knocking the breath out of him.

"Relax guys, I'm alright! See, look, not even a scratch!" Harry said, spinning around to show them he was fine.

"Now, what's the news about Nash, Kent, Abby and Niccy?" Harry asked after everyone had calmed down.

"Well, Abby and Niccy are fine" Abby said, smiling at Harry as she and Niccy entered the waiting room.

"Well, that's a good thing" Harry said, smiling down at the two girls.

"What about Nash and Kent?" Asked Abby after a small pause.

"I believe I can answer that" Said a doctor, as she entered the waiting room.

"Oh my god! How are they?" Katy asked, gazing at the doctor in a mixture of hope and fear.

"Well…First of all, my name is Dr. Krista Lynn Marnier.  I along with another doctor, Dr. Charles Gabriel worked on Nash and Kent Hall" Started the doctor.

"They aren't Hall's!" Growled Katy "They are Russets" She finished, using her mother's maiden name.

"Oh, t-terribly s-sorry" Stuttered the doctor at the rage in Katy's striking eyes. 

"Katy! calm down sweetheart." Ginny said, pulling her daughter into a crushing hug. "Please, doctor, go on"

"Uh…uhm…oh yes, well…Nash is awake now, and perfectly alright except for a few scars. Kent on the other hand……Kent lost a lot of blood. He still hasn't woken up. We're not totally positive he will" The doctor said, whispering the last part.

There was total silence, as everyone tried to take it all in. Well, total silence until Katy started to speak.

"Where are they? Can I see them?! Oh please let me-" She cried, rambling in her panic.

"Yes, you can see them" Cut in a deep soothing voice. "I'm Dr. Charles Gabriel. I worked on Nash and Kent along with Dr. Marnier." Said the man standing in the doorway.

"Th-thank you" Whispered Katy.

"Your welcome, now come with me" Dr. Gabriel said, gently leading Katy to Nash and Kent's room.

"Lyn?" Nash asked, as Katy walked into the room.

"NASH!" Katy cried, rushing quickly over to her brother's bed.

"Oh god Nash! I've missed you so much!" Katy cried, wrapping her arms carefully around her brother.

"I've missed you too Lyn. God, I couldn't believe it when they never went back for you" Nash murmured, hugging his sister tightly.

"Oh my god" Katy cried, glancing at Kent.

He looked lifeless, but peaceful.

"I know" Replied Nash, looking sadly at his brother.

"What happened?" Whispered Katy, slipping off Nash's bed to hold Kent's hand.

"Hall found out that we ran away to find you. The plan was that when we'd found you, that we'd tell someone and get Niccy and Abby out of there. They were both to young to be able to last the 1 hour run we had to do to get here. We had to hide every time someone came around. Those people called the Halls, and when we got back, they beat us. They beat Kent first, and made me watch. Oh god Katy, it was like living with _him  all over again" Nash said, whispering the last part._

"Oh Nash!" Katy cried, hugging her brother once again as the tears started to fall down both of their faces.

Katy and Nash were suddenly interrupted by two identical wails.

"OH!" Cried Katy, rushing over to her mother and taking her two wailing daughters.

"They wanted their mother" Ginny said, smiling at her daughter before leaving again.

"What's that?" Nash asked, his head cocked comically. 

"Oh Nash! Not what, who!" Katy said, smiling gently at her brother before moving to the head of his bed.

"Alright then, who are they?" He asked, now truly curious.

"This is Harmony Virginia and Valerie Molly Potter" Replied Katy, glancing down at her daughters. "Nash, meet your nieces. Mony, Val, meet uncle Nash" Katy said, smiling at the shocked expression on her brother's face.

"You were pregnant?" Nash cried, looking at his sister incredulously. 

"I wasn't voluntarily in _it Nash" Whispered Katy, gazing down at her daughters. "I…I was… I was raped, but if I could change that, I wouldn't. Mony and Val reminded me of you two" She whispered, the tears starting on her cheeks again._

"Oh Lyn" Murmured a new voice from the other bed in the room.

"Kent" Katy screamed, rushing over to her other brother.

"Yes it's the wonderful me" Kent said, smiling up at his sister.

"Oh Kent!" Katy cried, trying to find a place to put her daughters, so thet she could hug her brother. 

"Here" Nash said, gently taking his nieces from her arms. He'd gotten out of bed too, and stood beside Katy, looking down at his brother.

"Oomph!" Was all Kent could say as Katy launched herself at him, hugging him just as tightly as she'd done to Nash.

"Sh, Lyn, it's alright" Kent murmured, hugging his sister.

The rest of their day was spent together, getting reacquainted with each other,  and just enjoying their time together.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"So Abby, I remember you said that you were kidnapped right?" Harry asked. They were all(with the exception of Katy, Nash, Kent, Harmony and Valerie) back at the Potter Pad. Katy had been informed and would come home when she was ready.

"yea?" Replied Abby, popping some popcorn into her mouth. 

Ginny had been feeding Abby and Niccy popcorn, chips, pop, and everything kids loved.

"Well…what about your family? That's if you have one?" Harry asked, cocking his head comically.

"Oh my God!" Abby cried, eyes going wide. "OH! Mum must be worried sick!" She cried, looking truly upset.

"Sh…it's ok! We can contact them" Soothed Ivy, who'd been there to help look after the kids.

"Yea! How many people are there in your family?" Asked Ginny, looking quite curious.

"Uhm…11 including me" Abby said after some quick mental math.

"Oh my" Murmured Ginny. "well, we won't be able to fit them all in here! We shall have to go back to the hospital!" She said, making her away to the fireplace.

"Oh, Harry dear? Could you possibly send the Weston's an owl? I'm sure Hedwig will get it there" She said, flashing him a quick smile before ushering everyone into the fireplace.

"oh  yea, leave me to the dirty work" He muttered, but gave a smile too.

_To the Weston's_

_Abigail Weston was recently rescued from the Hall's. Abby is anxious to see you. When you get this note, please come to St. Mungo's in London. My family and Abby will be in the waiting room._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter_

"Ha!" Harry cried in triumph. "It sounds kind of stiff, but it's all I can come up with. Hedwig, please take this to Abby's parents. I know that you don't know them, but I'm positive that you can find them!" Harry said, giving her an affectionate pat on the head before sending her off with the letter.

"Good luck Hedwig" Harry muttered, before Apparating with a pop to the waiting room in St. Mungo's.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"Where are they?" Abby muttered, pacing back and forth along the floor.

"Abby, just sit down and be patient!" Cried Sarah. Sarah, Abby, Betty and Sky were all the best of friends now, because they were all the same age, and they got along so well.

"Sorry. I'm just anxious to see them." Abby apologized, sitting down beside her friends.

The kids were just getting into a conversation, when there was a loud cry of "ABBY!", followed by a group of people with red/ black hair, rushing into the waiting room.

"MUM! DAD! GENNY! CHESSY! SETH! IZZY! CHRIS! BRITT! CHAR! TRICIA!" Abby cried back, rushing into the crowd of people, and being swamped with hugs.

After their reunion, a woman and man taller than the rest stepped up to Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Ivy.

"Thank you  so much for rescuing-" Started the woman, but was interrupted.

"Lily!?" Ivy cried, at the exact same time as Sirius cried "James!?"

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

A/N Ahhhhhhh! I'm soooooooooooooo incredibly sorry for taking so long! I really and truly am! *goes down on knees* Please forgive me! I have to go, so I'll update as soon as I can!

Lots 'o' Luv and Muahz, 

Muah-Baby-Muah a.k.a Jenny

__


	15. Finally a Familyor Not!

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 12: Finally a Family…Or Not!

^&*Recap*&^

After their reunion, a woman and man taller than the rest stepped up to Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Ivy.

"Thank you so much for rescuing-" Started the woman, but was interrupted.

"Lily!?" Ivy cried, at the exact same time as Sirius cried "James!?"

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"I-Ivy? S-Siri?" Whispered the woman, staring at them in disbelief.

"It is you!" Cried Ivy, tears forming in her eyes. 

"J-James? L-Lily? Really?" Sirius stuttered,  seemingly incapable of rational thought.

"Wait just a minute!" Harry exclaimed, looking back and forth between the other four adults. "Are you saying these people are Lily and James Potter? As in _my _parents?" He demanded.

"Oh my gosh! J-James! He's alive!" Cried the woman.

"Of course I'm alive! I have been for the last 26 years!" Harry spat back bitterly. After all, if these people _were  his parents, why hadn't they been there when he was little? Why did he have to live with the Dursleys, when they were alive? And why did he and Tiffany have to be separated? And if these people weren't his parents, then what was this? Some kind of sick joke? Well, it wasn't funny._

"Harry! What's wrong? Our link flared and you seemed incredibly upset!" Exclaimed Tiffany,  as soon as she was finished Apparating in.

"Tiffany lived too!" Came the woman's, Lily's, whispered voice from behind them.

"How do you know my name?" Tiffany demanded, whirling around and taking a step back from the two people.  

"Tiff, meet Lily and James Potter. Our parents." Harry said from behind her, his voice hard as steel.

"B-B-But our parents are dead" Tiffany said, glancing pleadingly at Harry, as if he could make everything right.

"N-No. We always thought you were dead." Whispered James.

"What?" Harry demanded sharply, his emerald green eyes flashing dangerously. 

"That night James and I had put protection spells on both of you and ourselves. When _he _came, I activated Tiffany's portkey, and I hid her in the closet when I heard _him _coming up the stairs. I had started to activate Harry's when _he came in." Lily answered._

"We never knew whether the spells would work or not, so we'd made you both port keys." Continued James.

"When we came to, the current Minister of Magic, Fredrick Syria, told us that you'd both been killed, and that Voldemort was still after us. Minister Syria put us into a protection program, and we've lived as Annette and Craig Weston ever since." Finished Lily, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really and truly am. Syria made us believe that you were dead. W-We never would have left if we'd known you were alive." James apologized.

"It's ok" Tiffany said, tears falling down her cheeks as she started forward to hug her parents.

"Tiffany! NO!" Harry yelled, yanking his sister back to his side, where he hugged her fiercely. "What if there lying Tiff? We already know the Death Eaters are still after us. This could all just be some lie to get us? I'm sorry if I scared you, but I can't let anything happen to you." Harry whispered to his sister, hugging her tightly to his side.

"Harry! This is ridiculous! No one else knew about Ivy! They're obviously your parents! Watch I'll prove it!" Ginny exclaimed, and moved towards Lily and James.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, desperately trying to grab her back.

"No Harry! Your being ridiculous!" She exclaimed, swiftly dodging his attempts to catch her, and moving towards her in-laws. 

"Damn it Ginny!" Harry cried, growing extremely frantic. "Accio Ginny!" He finally called.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled in frustration, as she was pulled to Harry. 

"Ginny! I'm being serious! We were attacked by Death Eaters this morning! You can't just go blindly ahead and expect to come out unscathed!! I've already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." Harry said, gazing pleadingly at his wife.

"Are you accusing my parents of being Death Eaters?" Demanded a new voice.  The young man who'd entered the conversation, had red hair with black streaks, and light blue eyes which were glittering with anger at Harry's accusation. The man looked no more than 19, 20 at most.

"No. I'm being cautious. I have a family to look after, and I won't take any chances." Harry shot back, his emerald green eyes hard as steel.

"Harry! Please be reasonable! We _are Lily and James Potter!" Cried Lily, gazing at her son with the same green eyes he had._

"Harry. Maybe-Maybe we can ask them questions no one else would know." Ivy said softly, looking straight at her nephew.

"Alright. You and Sirius have to ask the questions." Harry replied, giving in to his aunt.

"Thanks." Ivy said with a soft smile, before turning back to the problem at hand. "Alright…What is my full name?" 

"Ivory Samantha Evans." Lily replied promptly.

"What's my full name?" Asked Sirius.

"Full? Sirius Orion Evans-Black" Replied James.

"What's Lily's full name?" Ivy asked.

"Lilia Kaleb Evans-Potter" She replied.

"What's James full name?" Demanded Sirius.

"Padfoot, I really hate you." Replied James, but he answered anyway. "James Martin Ryan Carter Potter"

"Who are Streak, Half-Moon, Thief and Bandit?" Ivy asked.

"Arabella, Kayleigh, me and you" Responded Lily, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"Who are Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?" Sirius shot out.

"Remus, you and me" Replied James levelly.

"And finally" Ivy said, taking a deep breath. "Who is Brody?"

"Brody is the child you and Pettigrew had when you were fifteen" Replied Lily in a whisper.

"Oh Lily!" Exclaimed Ivy, hugging her twin tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too Ree, me too!" Lily whispered, hugging her sister back, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks.

"Prongs man" Sirius muttered, pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Paddy" Replied James, hugging him fiercely.

"James, Lily. This is Tiffany Malfoy, and Harry and Ginny Potter." Ivy introduced, when she was done with the hugs.

"Oh my. They've grown so much" Lily sobbed, tears streaming from her cheeks.

"Oh! Um…Don't worry it's alright. Um Harry! Help me!" Ginny said, trying to sooth Lily and stop her tears.

"Oh…um Mum, it's ok. Don't cry!" Tiffany said, hugging her mother while Harry just stood there dumbly. He felt numb. Like he had no control over his body.

"I-I have t-to……I have to go" Harry stuttered, turning and running away. That was the only thought that was going through his head. _Run! You don't need them! They'll only complicate things. _

_No Harry! Come back! Please!_ Begged Tiffany, hearing his troubled thoughts. But Harry couldn't hear her. He felt so overwhelmed. All those people were his family. He could have had them as a family instead of the Dursleys. Sirius wouldn't have had to feel all that guilt.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice soothing, as she found him slumped against a wall.

"I-I ju-just don't know what to do Ginny." Harry whispered, feeling helpless and alone.

"Oh baby! It's ok. These people are your family. Whether you want them or not. I know your feeling overwhelmed. But at least give them a chance." Ginny whispered, rubbing soothing circles along Harry's back and shoulders.

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

"I'm sorry about that. I just felt so overwhelmed." Harry apologized when he and Ginny entered the waiting room once again.

"It's alright" Lily said, stepping forward hesitantly.

Harry gave her a grin, and hugged his mother for the first time.

"Oh Harry! You don't know how much your father and I missed you both!" Lily sobbed, clutching Harry.

"I think I can guess" Murmured Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked in alarm, causing Harry to let go of his mother to turn and face her.

"What? Gin, what's the matter?" Harry asked, concern etched in his features.

"THE KIDS!" She shrieked. "I don't know where they are!" She cried frantically.

"Oh my God!" Harry muttered. "Don't worry Gin, I'll find them. They probably just went to see Mony and Val. Sirius, please try and calm her down." Harry said, before turning and disappearing through a door.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! My kids!" Ginny cried hysterically.

"Gin-Gin! Relax hun. It's ok. Harry will find them! They probably went to see Kitty Nash and Kent" Sirius soothed, hugging Ginny.

"Mom!" Screamed several voices, accompanied by her children racing out the door being chased by their father.

"Oh my God!" Cried Ginny, gathering her children into a hug. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" 

"Sorry mama" Lily said, hugging her mother tightly around the neck.

"It's alright Lily-Flower." Murmured Ginny.

"Mom! Help! He's gonna like eat me or something!" Yelled Scott, running away from his father.

"Harry! Stop it!" Ginny reprimanded through her giggles.

"Stop what Ginny dear? I'm doing nothing!" He exclaimed, with his most innocent expression.

"M-Mom! H-He-Help!" Scott cried again, as his father caught him up in his arms and started tickling him.

"Ha, ha Scotty!" Elizabeth teased, laughing at her father's antics.

"Excuse me young lady! Just for teasing your brother you get the same punishment!" Sirius said, tickling his grand-goddaughter.

 "Mum, who is that?" Christina demanded, taking a step back, her wide, fearful, eyes staring directly at James, Lily and co.

"Hello dear. We're your grandparents." Lily said with a small smile.

"No your not." Scott replied, eyeing them warily.

"Ya. Your not Grandma or Grandpa Weasley." Continued Elizabeth, doing as her twin had and eyeing her grandparents warily.

"And Grandma and Grandpa Potter died when Harry and Aunt Tiffany were babies." Finished Sarah, taking a step backwards.

"Munchkinz...Well, this is hard to explain but…" Ginny said, telling the story Lily and James had told her and Harry.

"But mom, how come they never owled Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Aunt Bella, Aunt Kayleigh or Uncle Albus?" Elizabeth, always the rational one, asked.

"You'll have to ask them yourself." Replied Ginny, curious herself.

Without hesitation, Elizabeth turned to her grandparents and repeated her question.

"We didn't have an owl, and we actually tried to owl the first years, but the owls always returned with unopened letters" James replied, giving his granddaughter a soft smile.

"Oh." Elizabeth replied.

"Uhm,  sorry to sound impolite, but who are all those people behind Grandma and Grandpa?" Scott asked, turning his curious gaze to his father.

"I can't tell you." Harry replied, swinging an arm around his son's shoulders. "Mum, dad. Who are all these people?"

"These Harry dear, are your brothers and sisters." Replied Lily, a smile lighting up her face.

"Your kidding me." Harry said, his jaw dropping.

"Nope." James grinned.

"Well…Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Asked Mariah innocently.

"Alright." Lily laughed.

"Ok these are the twins Genevieve and Francesca." James said, as two girls about 22 stepped forward. The first one(Genevieve) had shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes. Her twin(Francesca) had mid-back length hair and sea green eyes.

"Please call me Gen" Genevieve said, with a roll of her eyes in her father's direction.

"And I'm Chessy or  Chesca." Francesca said with a smile.

"This is Seth." Lily cut in before the twins could say anymore. The young man from before stepped up, his expression no longer hostile, but friendly.

"Hello. Sorry about earlier." Seth said with a slight smile.

"No biggie." Harry replied, returning the smile with a grin.

"This is Isabella." James continued, as a young girl no older than 18 stepped forward. Isabella had but length red hair and  sapphire blue eyes, much like Tiffany.

"It's Izzy Daddy" She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." James muttered.

"And, these are the quadruplets! Christopher, Brittney, Richard and Patricia." Lily cut in again.

Four 15 year olds stepped forward, each with a smile lighting up their faces. 

Christopher had short red hair with a few natural black streaks, and  emerald eyes. 

Brittney also had red hair with black streaks, but hers was hip length. She also had sapphire eyes instead of emerald.

Richard had short untamable red hair with black streaks, and eyes that changed with his mood(i.e. dark green when angry, light blue when happy).

Patricia had hip length red hair with black streaks and emerald green eyes. But, there was also a thin ring of sapphire before her pupils.

"Yes well, it's Chris-" Chris started.

"Britt" Britt continued, "Or Nee" She added as an after thought.

"Rich or Char" Went on Rich.

"And Patty or Trish." Trish said.

"Or just the Quad's!" They all said together, smiles lighting up their faces.

"They're almost better than Gred and Forge!" Harry whispered to Ginny, causing her to giggle.

"And this is Abigail, who you already know!" Finished James, as Abby took an exaggerated bow.

"Abby!" Lily tried to reprimand, but her giggles gave her away.

"Yes mummy?" Abby asked innocently, turning her emerald orbs to her mum.

"Why I out to!" Threatened Lily, shaking her fist.

After this display from their _grandmother_(of all people!) Harry and Ginny's kids broke in to uncontrollable giggles, and were soon joined by everyone else.

"Ok! I want to know which grandchild is which!" Lily exclaimed after all the giggling was over.

"Ok. This is Elizabeth, that's Scott. This here's Sarah. That's Mariah and there's Christina. These are our twins Holly and Mark. And this is Lily." Harry said, making it clear who was who.

"Dad! You forgot about Kitty!" Scoot exclaimed, glaring at his father.

"Woops! And we have a thirteen year old daughter named Katlyn, but we call her Katy or Kitty." Harry amended.

"Where is she?" Izzy asked, her head cocked comically.

"Visiting her brothers Nash and Kent." Harry replied.

"Wait! I'm confused!" Lily said. "I thought you had all your kids here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well," Harry started, settling in to tell the whole story. "You see-"

"Dad! They've got Mony and Val!" Katy shrieked, running into the room.

"Who's got Mony and Val?" Harry demanded, fearing the answer.

"Death Eaters."

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&

A/N I am soooooooo sorry! I was almost done the chapter on Friday, but I had to leave cause my friend was having a party. And you all had better love me, because I only got like 4 hours of sleep and it's 12 am! So you have to be nice! I will try and get a chapter up next week, but there's no promises! Oh, and I'm going camping August 18th till the 23rd, so I won't be updating that week. Well, Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! I can't believe I have over 150! I might get more reviews for the sequel than I did for the prequel! I hop anyways! :D Anyway, I really have to sleep cause I have to go to a family picnic  tomorrow (Yeah! Go Baverstocks!(That's my Papa's name)).

Lot's 'o' Luv and Muahz,

                                   Jenny Jean a.k.a Muah-Baby-Muah 


	16. The End

Very Strange Twists of Fate

Chapter 13:

^&*Recap*&^

"Who's got Mony and Val?" Harry demanded, fearing the answer.

"Death Eaters."

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

Harry moved stealthily forward through the dense tree's, listening to every sound, and starting at every noise. As they approached a clearing, voices could be heard. Mean, cruel voices.

Harry turned, his eye's meeting with those of Tiffany, Draco, Hermione and Ron. In silent agreement, they changed from their Animagus forms, to their human forms.

Everyone spread out, circling the clearing, and steadily moving towards the voices.

"Let's kill them!" A voice hissed impatiently.

"No!" Another voice responded, the voice cold and hard. "We must keep them alive. They shall help with our revenge.

The statement was followed by malicious laughter, and was suddenly interrupted by the wails of two babies.

"Shut them up!" The cold voice demanded.

Harry stepped closer, so that he was almost inside the clearing. The group of Death Eaters had their backs to him, and couldn't see him. There were no more than ten Death Eaters. Twice the amount of Harry's group, but Harry's group had the advantage of surprise.

"Accio Harmony and Valerie Potter." Harry murmured softly, when the Death Eaters weren't paying attention.

"Portius." Harry muttered, putting the chain around the two babies when they reached him. "Don't worry, your safe now."

"Where'd they go?" Lucius Malfoy yelled, after noticing the disappearances of Mony and Val.

"NOW!" Harry bellowed, stepping forward at the same time as everyone else. 

"Bindatius" They yelled together, binding half the Death Eaters.

"Stupify!" They yelled again, stupefying the rest except Malfoy.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" He said with a high cruel  laugh. "Haven't you realized it yet? Our Lord will never be destroyed! Never!"

Tiffany and Hermione gasped, for Voldemort's head has attached to his stomach.

"Yes, he will." Harry replied, seeming to be taken over by some outside force. The others to, seemed to be taken over by some outside spirit.

"Tom Marvelo Riddle, you shall be destroyed. By the Heirs of the Five." Harry said, his voice different, and yet the same.

"Viel Pisirt eb noeg mfor uro dworl. Aires on diam, Miad no Seria." The group of five recited, there eyes glowing brightly.

"Nooo!" Lucius screamed, as Voldemort's spirit was ripped from his body. The spirit was crushed and maimed by invisible hands, and was threaded until it could _never be put back together._

Lucius, was killed by the force of which Voldemort's spirit had been torn from him. 

"W-What happened?" Tiffany moaned, her eyes turning normal colour.

"I-I don't know." Draco whispered, returning to his normal self.

"I can't remember anything." Groaned Hermione, she to returning to normal.

"Neither can I." Ron replied, rubbing his temples.

"There is no time for that now. You must listen. You are the Heirs of the Five. Tiffany and Harry, you are Merlin and Godric Gryffindor's Heirs. Ron, you are Helena Hufflepuff's Heir along with _just _ your younger sister. Hermione, you are Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir. Draco, you are Salazar Slytherin's Heir. Albus Dumbledore will explain it all further." Harry said, finally returning to his normal self.

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright?" Tiffany cried, racing towards her brother, as Harry slumped to the ground.

"W-What happened?" 

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!&*~!^&*~!^*~!^&*~!^*&~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

          "Hmm, I see." Murmured Albus Dumbledore, after hearing the five's story.

          "What's going on Professor?" Harry asked, looking totally confused.

          "Sit please my child." Professor Dumbledore said, for Harry had been pacing the room for the past ten minutes.

          "Sorry." Harry muttered, plopping down into a seat by Tiffany.

          "Now, Draco. You _are the Heir of Slytherin. You should also be a Parslemouth. And, you are in fact, related to Voldemort." Professor Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Draco._

          "That's old news." Draco mumbled under his breath.

          "You mean you knew?" Demanded Dumbledore.

          "Uh, yeah. Ole Moldy Voldy is my half uncle." Draco replied, unfazed. 

          "Hmm, I see." Professor Dumbledore murmured, whilst the others just stared with jaws dropped at Draco.

          "Anyway" Dumbledore continued, "Hermione, you are the Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw."

          "How? I'm Muggle-born." Hermione replied, her eyes showing her confusion.

          "Well Hermione, your great-great-great-great grandmother Samantha Ravenclaw, was a Squib. She married Richard Brown. They had one daughter, Bonnie Brown. She also had one daughter, Katherine, who had one daughter, Marie, who had one daughter Audrey. Your grandmother was Audrey. She had one daughter, your mother Helen, who in turn had you. Not since Aden Ravenclaw, your great-great-great-great-great grandfather, has their been magic. Until you were born." Professor Dumbledore explained.

          "Oh. Did anyone else in my family know?" Hermione asked curiously.

          "No, Samantha was so ashamed of being a Squib, that she didn't tell Richard or Bonnie. That's why no one knew." Dumbledore replied.

          "Oh, thank you professor." Hermione said, smiling at the information he'd given her.

          "Your welcome Hermione." He replied. "Now, Ron. You and Ginny are the Heirs to Helena Hufflepuff."

          "But what about-" 

          "No Ron. _Just  you and Ginny. It was always the youngest boy, and the youngest girl in you family, who carried on the powers of the Heirs.  This, came from your mother's side. She and her younger brother Alfred are the older Heirs." Dumbledore interrupted him._

          "So, My and Hermi's kids are going to be the heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw, and our youngest girl and youngest boy are going to be the Heirs of Helena Hufflepuff?" Ron asked in amazement. 

          "Yes." Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile.

          "Dude." Muttered Ron.

          Professor Dumbledore gave a short chuckle before he continued. "Now, Tiffany and Harry. Your mother was-"

          "Is." Harry interrupted unconsciously.

          "What do you mean 'Is'?" Dumbledore demanded.

          "Oh crap! Sorry Professor, but yesterday my parents reappeared, it's a really long story, and they'd probably feel better if they explained it to you." Tiffany replied for Harry.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, your mother is the Heir of Merlin, and your father is the Heir to Godric Gryffindor. But, The Merlin Heirs powers have always been passed down through the woman. Ever since Merlin's daughter Marianna. But, the Gryffindor Heirs powers have always been passed through the men." Dumbledore explained.

          "So, Jean is the Heir of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin?" Tiffany asked.

          "Yes." He replied.

          "That's cool." Draco said.

          "But wait a minute. Ok, Tiffany is the Heir of Merlin right? And since the powers are passed down through the females, only her daughters will be Merlin Heirs right?" Harry asked curiously.

          "No. Lily is also a Merlin Heir, and if Draco and Tiffany ever have a biological son, then he will also be the Heir of Gryffindor. I know it seems weird, but that's the way it works."

          "OOOOOkay than." Harry said.

          "Now, we must be leaving. We have a family to talk to, and you have two former students to meet along with my sisters and brothers!" 

~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&~*!^~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*September 1st &~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*~!^&*

"Bye Mom!" The kids chorused, hugging their mother before boarding the train.

"Bye kids! Have Fun! Goodbye Harry, try not to get in to much trouble!" Ginny called, waving at her kids that were leaving.

"That was uncalled for Gin! I will not get in trouble!" Harry said as he stuck his head out the window to admonish his wife.

"Goodbye Harry! See you tonight!" Ginny called back, giggling at her childish husband.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Sarah, Sky, Betty, Kitty, Val, Mony, Nash, Kent!" The children called out, chasing after the train as it pulled away.

"Come on kids. Let's go home." Ginny said, returning home with her children to await the arrival of her husband.

THE END!

A/N Finally, it's done! I know it's a crap ending, but I don't have the time or energy to do anything more. And no, I will NOT do another sequel, I have to many ideas for a sixth Harry Potter book, and no ides left in me for anymore of this. I'm sorry, but this was the only way to end it without discontinuing my story! Theres WAY to much crap going on in my life. So anyway, I hope to hear from you all when I start my sixth book story.

Luv, Muahz, and apologies,

                                        Muah-Baby-Muah a.k.a Jenny


End file.
